


Wanted Ransom

by hokorixxx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, hange kidnaps levi, levihan - Freeform, or did she???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokorixxx/pseuds/hokorixxx
Summary: To save her sinking company, Hange needed Levi to help her. Yet it was hopeless. Levi does not want to but Hange is desperate. Thus, after a couple of failed attempts to persuade him, Hange devises a plan to make him forcefully agree.She kidnaps him.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë/Levi
Comments: 30
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been itching to write this. This is inspired by my most favorite romance book ever. So, I was like, why not write something similar to it but the main leads are levihan?
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

Papers were rustling. Footsteps were rigidly continuous as they walked back and forth, passing by one another. A scenery that is usually seen inside an office as each person busied themselves in their respective roles.

However, this is a different case for Z's Research Department.

Everyone had a worried look on their faces, pressing on impatiently on the keyboard of their computers and the sound of the mouse clicking echoed along with it. There were a couple of murmurings mixed along the morbid atmosphere.

Nifa had her eyes straight on the screen. “There’s been a major problem.”

“What is it?” 

“Miss Hange is missing a vital piece for her research.”

Gossips would pass by ear. Things like these were a natural thing to lead a group of people. Even Hange is awfully aware of this as she strode down the office with a determined look on her face. At the sight of her, all the murmurings went away abruptly and were soon replaced by silence.

Trailing behind her is an assistant who looked utterly uneasy. “I think we should just—”

The brunette opened the door to her office which halted Moblit mid-sentence.

The place was wide enough for her experiments. Books piling up in each corner. A white long table was in the middle, displaying an unfinished product sprawled out on it.

“Moblit.” Hange turned to look at him straight in the eye. “Giving up is never an option. This is a very valuable groundwork. Years have been wasted for this already and I had long ought to myself that I will bring this to fruition.”

Her assistant sighed wearily as Hange went to her experiment, trying to check it once again.

“But this is dangerous…and we’re currently lacking financially…” That is precisely correct. Even Hange is certainly aware of that fact but she had long pledged to get this kind of profession even at the risk of her life—Surely, Moblit is aware of all these too. “Maybe we can just forfeit. Just this once---”

Moblit was startled when Hange suddenly slammed a hand on the table.

“This is hopeless...” The exasperated look on her face and anger dripping out was enough indication for the man to say nothing more.

This has been going on for a month now. The most famous underground researcher has been trying to find ways to complete her experiment. It is as dangerous as usual however the main problem was that they were lacking financially to purchase the much-needed resources for these.

Honestly, this small department Hange had led for years now is slowly sinking down. They were unable to produce any valuable things nor get profound information where they could profit. Their existence is deemed useless especially now that a neighboring department had come to equal them in the rivalry.

The brunette could only sigh, staring blankly on the surface of the table. “Can you leave me alone for a moment?”

Without further ado, the assistant obeyed without any questions and stepped out of the room.

Finally alone, the brunette removed her glasses in a haste, staring into space. Just in a split second, she began throwing everything she managed to grab by her hand, eyes filled with pent up anger. She kicked the chairs, crumpled useless papers and landed a hard punch on the wall.

An angry Hange Zoe is indeed a rare sight. However, this type of Hange had been showing a lot lately ever since that incident.

“That fucking short-ass!!” She hisses through her teeth, catching her breath in irritation. “How dare he intervene with my work?!”

There is indeed a way to save her failing company. An underground organization asked her for an equipment to be made. The process to make it is really dangerous however Hange is brave enough to take part as long as it can save the longevity of their company that has been passed by her family generation to generation.

Help is much needed for this. There is only one person she could turn to for help.

Levi Ackerman.

A man at top of the chain of the business industry. All the resources needed for the said experiment can be easily purchased through his influence.

Yet the problem is, Levi hard-headedly doesn’t want to lend a helping hand to her. The man firmly believes that she shouldn’t be taking part in such dangerous conquest and expressed how stupid she was for even planning to.

Hange can actually reach out for help to other people but Levi purposely blocked all her attempts. Convincing other people to not entertain her pleas.

What the hell is wrong with him?

Damn him. Damn them all!

Her telephone suddenly rang in the middle of her outburst. She stared at it, pausing for a little bit. It went on repeatedly, the ringing sound annoying the hell out of her.

Sighing, she picked up her glasses on the table and wore it.

She then answered the call, a name already in mind to whoever it may be.

“Hange, this is Erwin.” As expected, Hange noted. “I know you’ve been very mad about Levi—”

“I sure am, Erwin!” Slamming her free hand once again on the table, it was enough to startle Erwin who’s at the other line. “Why is he being such a prick anyway? He could just fucking---”

“Hange, first of all, this is dangerous. Next, you are financially unstable. There are other---”

“Come on, Erwin! Not this again! I thought we're through this?” She breathed in. “I am aware of what I am doing. This is my own profession. I…I do what I want, this is my life. I can perfectly manage it by myself—”

“Hange,” The firmness in Erwin’s tone was enough to shut her up. “The problem here is that you can’t manage it perfectly. Your previous projects deliberately failed and now, your company is sinking down. Let’s not even forget all the debts your parents left in their deathbeds. I know how important these are for you but… Hange, you don’t have to do all these alone.”

The brunette stared into space, weighing the sincerity behind the words.

“You know, I can always give you a spot here at my company. I wouldn’t even mind giving you a much higher position because I truly believe you deserve it. You can sell your company, luxuries, properties… even that private island your family owned. Eventually, the profit would be enough to pay off all the debts---”

“You don’t understand, Erwin! You don’t!” Thus, she slammed the telephone back to where it was supposed to be.

For the past few days, Erwin has been reaching out to her out of concern. There is no doubt that he is indeed a trusted friend and all he said he would do are guaranteed to happen. However, the promise she had with her parents, how she would manage the company when they’re gone, drive it into success weighs even more than their concern.

She is not selling anything. She is not giving up anything. She is not abandoning anything.

That is the resolve she had come into.

“Moblit!” Upon the call, Moblit immediately emerged from the door. “I want you to prepare my things. I’m going to talk this over again with Levi.”

“Levi? Will they even let us in?”

“I’m going to barge through if it’s necessary. I need to talk to him in person. I need to fucking convince him.”

Still, the security in Levi’s place has always been tight. “We can just call him first---”

“Do you think I haven’t tried that? I’ve been calling him for days now and he wouldn’t even answer a single one!”

Silence loomed over the whole place. It only got disrupted when one of her assistants stepped inside.

“I sincerely apologize for the disturbance, Miss Hange. But the letter we’ve received just now from Sir Erwin Smith is said to be in utmost importance and should be urgently read by you.”

“Erwin?” She raised an eyebrow at Keiji. They were talking just now.

The man placed the letter on her desk. Hange could only stare at the envelope, seeing how majestic it looked with the bright golden rose petals imprinted on it.

“This is an engagement letter…” The brunette mumbled to herself, fixing her glasses.

Hange couldn’t believe it. In bright golden letters, two names were written.

Levi Ackerman.

Petra Ral.

“Are you kidding with me?” She spat out in disbelief, unfolding the paper to see the details. “Who’s fucking engage? Him? Really now?”

It was stated in the letter that there will be an engagement party tomorrow evening with the said soon-to-be wedded couple. Petra… Hange knew her. She was that girl who had liked Levi for a long time now. Looking back… Levi did reject her, right?

But what’s absurd among all of it was that they are getting married? Levi? Seriously?

Hange chuckled to herself. This action startled the two men in front of her, worried over her reaction.

“Really now? He’s engaged and he did not even invite me to the party?” She leaned on her swivel chair, laughing hysterically. “What was the point of shitting with me then? He can leave me alone already. He’s getting married to an oh-so-wonderful woman after all!”

Despite what she said, internally, the brunette wasn’t quite pleased. If Levi would be busy with his stupid love life then the man wouldn’t have enough room to lend her a hand on her project. He would have a much more credible reason not to help her!

Damn. Hange’s luck must be running out.

All her laughter abruptly faded away. Composing herself, Hange nonchalantly crumpled the paper and dumped it to her trashcan underneath the table. Moblit swore that this is the first time he had seen such a terrifyingly composed face on his superior’s face.

“I’ve decided.” She said.

The two men in front of her waited for a thorough explanation.

Hange pulled on her drawer, revealing a thick envelope tucked in the small space. Pulling it out, she laid it on her table as Moblit’s eyes widened upon seeing it, knowing exactly what it is.

“H-Hange, are you really sure about that? We can go to jail---”

“That is only a possibility, Moblit.” Hange cuts off, smirking to him. “If we do the whole thing right, I doubt we’re going to jail anyway. Sometimes, we need to take huge risks to get the best things.”

“But…Is this really necessary? We can just talk with him—”

“Moblit, trust me, okay?”

Her assistant could only sigh. He does trust her. What he doesn’t trust are the circumstances that might happen during their operation. What if things would go wrong?

“Keiji.”

The man beside Moblit immediately shifted upon the call.

“I want you to call your team and tell them to prepare in the hall.” She instructed.

“Yes, maam.” As he said this, Keiji bowed down a little and went away to fulfill the command.

Hange watched Moblit carefully. He looked distressed at the whole ordeal. Moblit has been a very important friend ever since. The man has been there ever since the beginning, never leaving her back. Thus, seeing the look on his face, the brunette could only frown at it.

Awfully aware that what she is trying to do is indeed wrong.

Sighing, she grabs the envelope and pulled out the paper inside. “You know, you can pull yourself out of what I am trying to do. I would be much more welcoming to pardon you—"

Moblit immediately shook his head and snatched the document in her hand instead.

“I trust you, Hange. As you’ve said, we need to take risks to get the best things and I wholeheartedly agree with that. There’s no way I’m quitting out. I’ve been into much more dangerous experiments with you…I… I am just worried.”

This earned a genuine smile on Hange’s lips. Moblit sighed his worries away.

“Anyway, I’ve already read the plan weeks ago, analyzed it and detected no flaws in it.” Moblit said, shuffling through the pages. “The team has been informed too on the steps we’re about to make.”

It has been planned out by Hange for a week now and she couldn’t believe that she is left with no choice but to do this.

Options were running out. No choice is left but for them to execute this plan.

Sighing, she ran a hand through her bangs. “Get a copy of his schedule tomorrow and identify precisely which location he is by the time we’ll carry out the plan.”

“There is no need for that, Hange.”

“Why?”

He pointed towards the only part left in the letter that has been delivered to her earlier. Hange stared at the majestic envelope that she hadn’t crumpled yet.

“I believe that is happening tomorrow?”

Oh…right. The brunette glared at the piece of paper, a thought came into mind.

“We will revise the plan.” Moblit looked surprised at this. Why the sudden change now? “Instead of one week, change it into months. Prepare everything that is enough for months.”

Despite confused at the sudden change, the man decided to not question it as he nodded obediently. He was about to excuse himself when the brunette suddenly stopped him and stared straight into his eyes.

“Listen, Moblit.” Her tone was low and threatening. “I expect no failure.”

He confidently saluted and walked away.

\---

It was exactly eight in the middle of the night as Hange stood by an isolated area, wide enough for a chopper to park still by her side.

“Hange, would you want something to drink?” The young girl beside her, Nifa, was holding up a cup of coffee.

Accepting it, Hange’s eyes were still looking earnestly on the screen of her tablet. The night breeze was chilling and she kind of regretted not gate-crashing the party itself. Erwin called her moments ago, asking if she would be attending.

Anyway, going to that party would be useless anyway. As if the party would continue without the groom.

That’s exactly right.

Levi Ackerman is going to get kidnapped.

Honestly, it was the only way the brunette had thought of.

First of all, it was Levi’s fault why he wouldn’t answer her messages. She was left with no choice now. This operation will take everything she had. She needs to blackmail and convince him. That is the part she needed to do in this operation.

But how can she do her part if they wouldn’t be able to successfully capture him anyway?

Hange’s dead nervous on how things will turn out as she tapped her foot deliberately. Yes, she might’ve devised the plan but Levi is a formidable enemy himself.

A beep in her phone was enough to alert the brunette. It is a message.

Moblit: Target acquired.

Moblit: Mission success.

Hange literally fist-bumped on the air in triumph, turning to Keiji who was beside her in so much happiness.

“We did it! Moblit succeeded!” She chanted, completely overjoyed.

Her only companions, Nifa and Keiji both happily clapped for their superior. Lately, Hange being happy has become quite rare seeing how she had been stressed out over everything that has been happening. Both of them were aware of it, satisfaction written over their face.

Not a minute later, blinding headlights of a car darted towards them as the vehicle parked meters away from them. Hange signaled for her men to start the chopper and prepare themselves.

Thus, the wind started to mess with the strands of her hair as she tucked it behind her ear. Smiling, Moblit walked towards her and the brunette could only smirk upon seeing the familiar short stature that is forced to walk behind him.

Blindfolded and hands tied, the raven-haired was left with no choice but oblige. There was a gun directed on his head forcing him to obey. Hange noted the fine suit he wore.

Poor Levi. He even tried to dress nicely for his soon-to-be wife.

Hange honestly felt bad for his fiancée. Well, she had to do this. The future of her company is much more important after all.

Thus, as they traveled through the atmosphere, Levi sat behind Hange. She stole glances at him, taking advantage of the fact that he couldn’t really see her seeing how he was blindfolded. Levi seemed to understand the situation he’s currently in.

Hmph. Of course. Levi is a skilled man. He’s probably assessing the purpose of this operation. Knowing him, he might have a back-up plan on what is happening. A vivid memory came into mind—remembering the days where they talked to each other all day with their playful banters.

Hange was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t even realize that they’ve finally landed on her family’s private island. A present her parents bought for her when she was a kid.

She ordered her people to carry the helpless man to the mansion.

Lynne, one of Hange’s people, pointed a gun to his head, “Please walk straight. I will not hesitate to shoot you if you wouldn’t oblige.”

Hange raised an eyebrow at this. Levi seemed to obey her as he did what the voice commanded him to do. Seeing Levi so submissive made the brunette chuckle to herself. Among anyone in the world, Hange knew the best that being ordered and bossed around by a random person is the thing that Levi hated the most.

When they stepped foot in the mansion, the brunette’s thoughts wandered to the familiar furniture that had been left in the place for a couple of years now. The last time Hange came on the island was five years ago. Her eyes landed towards the raven-haired. It was with Levi too.

Looking back, they’ve been tied by such close bonds, huh.

“Moblit,” She called to her assistant who has been silently trailing after her. “Tie him to a chair.”

She only watched as her assistant did tie the raven-haired to a chair. After he was finally properly tied, Moblit signaled for everyone to surround them, readying the gun in their hands. Hange smiled at this action, silently thanking her most loyal assistant for being cautious.

Levi is never an easy opponent. For all they know, he could just rip away from the restraint of those ropes. Such an exaggeration but the possibility is likely.

Her footsteps echoed through the whole place, walking towards the helpless raven-haired. Standing before him, she could only stare at his poor state.

“This is what you get for being an asshole, Levi.”

The way the man raised his head towards her, an indication that he had heard her loud and clear was enough to make the brunette feel satisfied.

“I’ve been trying to reach out to you for a month now but you’ve been such a jackass to cold-heartedly reject all those calls.” Hange added, chuckling. “You see, Levi… if only you were considerate enough to at least give me your time, I wouldn’t really do you dirty like this. I am quite an honorable person after all.”

Silence. Hange was annoyed at the lack of response, only to realize that Levi’s mouth was actually sealed.

“Oh no,” She once again laughed. “Nifa! Take off the duct-tape on his mouth.”

After the duct tape was removed, Hange could only stare at the grim on his lips.

“Hey…” Hange called out. “You can finally speak, you know?”

The way Levi’s jaw clenched upon her call stirred something in Hange. The feeling of thrill running cold in her system.

“Hange.” He stated. Firm and certain.

Surprising, Hange noted. Oddly enough, Levi still does recognize her by voice after all. “Oh! I thought you have forgotten me by now.”

“Tch. What are you doing now, stupid four-eyes? This is a crime.”

Did he not listen to her earlier?

She intentionally kicked the leg of the chair he’s tied into making Levi shift in surprise. “I know that much, Levi. I said this was inevitable.”

The neutral look on his face was beginning to annoy the brunette. To spite him and make him feel threatened, she bent down to whisper on his ear. “I can kill you anytime, you know?”

Levi didn’t say anything.

Chuckling, Hange parted away from him. “Let’s get straight into business. You certainly are aware of the reasons why I would be doing this in the first place. You know what I’m after right? I’ll make it short. I want you to help me get the resources I need.”

Waiting for a reply, the brunette continued to watch his face, waiting for a change in his expression. Concluding that there was none, this annoyed Hange as she grabs the piece of cloth folded over his eyes. Pulling it in a haste, the blindfold slowly unraveled, revealing the icy blue eyes of Levi piercing towards her.

This made Hange shiver. “Oops! I might’ve pissed you off too much.”

He glared at her, clenching his jaw. “You are stooping down to something as low as this. I am disappointed in you.”

This wasn’t received well by Hange as this triggered her. Disappointed? Such an irony from Levi himself. Hange is aware of that and he does not have to point it out.

Extremely offended, she pulled on the necktie of his suit, hazel eyes glaring to his. “If someone would be disappointed, it should be me, Levi.”

Levi continued to stare at her, equaling the fierce look on her eyes, not backing down either.

“What happened to your promise, huh?” Hange tilted her head to the other side, a far-away vivid memory came into mind. “That girl… your soon to be bride. How is she? Was she too good in bed?”

Hange knew that she went too far. Petra is a nice girl. Her anger was getting ahead of her.

Levi furrowed his eyebrows at this. “Don’t change the subject---"

The brunette cuts him off with a kiss. She pressed her lips to his forcefully. This kind of kisses… seemed so foreign. Ironically, it still had the same warmth as five years ago. It was supposed to irk Levi but the way he kissed his lips back at her, equaling the fervor she gave, made Hange part away in disbelief.

“Well,” Levi scoffed at her. “Why did you pull away?”

“You asshole! You’re engaged to someone!” She spat out, mad as she hastily pointed her gun at him once again. “I’m asking you again, Ackerman. Will you lend me your aid or will you just rot here and die? I’m giving you two choices.” Her eyes were glinting in such raw anger, even Hange herself couldn’t comprehend why she suddenly felt this way. “Answer me properly!”

Levi gave her a blank look, shifted his body as he pushed his head forward. His forehead came in contact with the coolness of the mouth of Hange’s gun.

She looked down at him, baffled at his action. The raven-haired continued to stare at her and said, “Shoot me.”

Her hands were shaking and she is very much itching to pull on the trigger. Levi… how dare he. Gulping down the pent-up anger, Hange tried to think rationally. She only had one job and that is to convince Levi. Now… seems to be not the right time.

Sighing, the brunette stepped back. Her hand with the gun withdrew to her side as she looked at him with eyes filled with so much indifference.

“Moblit, put him in his cell.” She commanded, head high as if looking down at him. “I’ll give him more time to think this over.” She turned her back on him, walking away.

However, as Hange turned around, she was surprised to see all her men pointing their guns at her.

She was about to question them when someone suddenly snatched the gun from her hand. Turning around, the hazel orbs in her eyes widened in so much surprise upon taking in the terrified look on Nifa’s face, the gun she once held in her hand now in her grasp.

“Moblit! Moblit!” As if on impulse, she called for the only person she poured all her trust into. However, her hope came crashing down when she felt his presence behind her, grabbing both her hands to her back and rashly tied it as she struggled around. “Moblit—Nifa… Keiji—no, everyone! Wait?! Why!?”

She soon felt weak when she caught an eye of Levi who’s now standing in front of her, fixing the cuffs of his sleeves and tightening his necktie. His icy blue eyes looked down at her, sitting on the cold surface on the floor, both her hands tied behind. Words couldn’t formulate in Hange’s mind as she felt so lost and shocked at everything that has happened. Everything was happening too fast. Disbelief was still circling around her mind.

The next words Levi mouthed was enough to let Hange’s world crumble down.

“Put her in her cell.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will already warn you guys. This isn't a fluffy kind of fanfic. I wanted this to be more on the comedic and action side. It will also be pretty sexual in further chapters.

Hange couldn't believe it.

The squeaking sounds of their footsteps was the only one contradicting with the gloomy silence. Hange still looked out of it as she unwillingly walked down the path towards the cellar that they had in the mansion. She looked dispirited, hollow eyes staring straight unto the checkered tiles of the floor.

Her hands were still tied behind her and Moblit... Moblit, her supposed most loyal assistant who she trusted a lot was trailing behind her, trying to keep her in place.

There were also men with guns stationed on every corner. The brunette didn't even bother to look up and check who was who since she was still preoccupied with the empty feeling in her mind.

The next thing she knew was that Moblit pushed her slightly towards the interior of the cell. She didn't even have the time to react as the next thing she heard was how the wooden door carefully shut close.

"I will be back and...uh..." The nervousness is blatant on Moblit's shaky voice. "I will bring you your clothes and food."

She didn't speak. Everything was still processing in her mind and it hasn't sunk in.

"Hange, I'm really sorry."

Soon enough, the fading sound of footsteps filled her ears. 

It was a really gloomy night. On a small window, the bright half-moon on the sky was in plain view as it was surrounded by the plain darkness of the night. This realization struck her, seeing how only the moonlit lightened up the interior of the cell. A fluorescent was installed on the ceiling but the brunette had no energy to go switch the lights on. Instead, the soft-looking bed situated by the corner caught her attention. On the surface, there were enough covers to fight against the coldness of the night.

Walking towards it, she sat down on the mattress, feeling the coolness of the fabric underneath her bare legs since she was only wearing a tightly fit pencil skirt and her corporate suite. Her thoughts were still hay-wired, looking back how only a few hours have passed ever since she was still sitting idly on the swivel chair of her office, analyzing the supposed operation to kidnap that certain someone. 

Hange tried to move her wrist only to once again realized that Moblit hasn't taken it off. As her eyes darted towards her reflection on the shiny marble floor, seeing the disheveled appearance and the dark circles under her eyes woke up many emotions inside her.

Of course.

It was anger.

As if piece by piece, all the scattered fragments pictured out the situation she's currently in. Anger started to ignite in her system like a scorching fire. Her eyebrows furrowed as she continued to stare right back to her reflection on the marble floor.

What the hell? What the actual hell? Is...is she the one in the cell?

A mocking laugh escaped from her lips as her breathing became rigid.

She was torn between lashing out or just staying quiet, suppressing all her anger in.

"That fucking short-ass..." She mumbled, voice shaking in seething anger. "How dare he...how dare he..."

Her men. Lynne. Nifa. Keiji.

Moblit.

What did Levi tell them to make them turn their backs on her? They... they are people to be trusted! Never once in her life did they betray her! Even when loan sharks surrounded the whole building, even when her experiment blew up and destroyed the third floor... never did they once leave her.

Levi... that asshole. Just what the hell did he do to make them agree. She thought of all her flaws, how unfocused she might be at times, and would sometimes get too absorbed in her experiments, disregarding her employee's plea on the process. To think all those efforts went in vain, resulting in nothing productive just speaks of how much poorly she has done as a researcher. 

Were her people finally realizing her incompetence, is that it?

She could only sigh, calming her nerves, already accepting her fate for now.

Still, Hange couldn't shake off the feeling of being betrayed and she still couldn't fathom how angry she is. Moblit, surely, did betray her for a reason but for what? Is there a necessity to hide it from her?

Her emotions were even confusing herself. She was torn between getting angry at her people or for Levi the asshole who probably blackmailed them. Only god knows how.

Hange tried to break free from the restraints on her wrist only to realize this action was to no avail. It was a study material. She was the one who had picked it, taking Levi's strength into account. Funny how she's the one who's actually been restrained by it right now.

So does this mean... she's locked up here for good? Is this fucking jail time? When the time comes, will Levi eventually turn her in? 

Regardless of whatever it is, the most important thing Hange needs to do is to escape from here. All those possibilities would deem useless if she were to escape anyway. Her eyes darted towards the small window, frowning. It is obviously impossible for her to pass through.

She couldn't even move her wrist, damn it. How is she going to escape from this place?

Before she could think of anything, the door swung open. Turning her head to see who it is, Moblit stood before her, a tray in hand. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Moblit averted his eyes away from her and placed the tray on the small table near her.

The man looked uncomfortable at the eye contact. His gaze darted towards how her hands were still tied up behind. "H-hange-san! I forgot you still had—"

"What did he do to you, Moblit?"

He was supposed to approach her and take off the knot but he stopped on his tracks upon hearing the question.

"Huh?" Moblit got confused, dumbfounded at it.

Hange stood up hastily and walked towards the younger man. Her eyes were expressive enough, seething with thorough concern and a mixture of anger. Her assistant could only stare back at it, lost at the expression on her face as it was such a rarity coming from the brunette.

"Did he do anything to you?" Hange continued, her eyes searching for something in his. "Did he blackmail you? What did he do? I... I will find ways to save us from here. Just tell me—"

Seeing the genuine worry on her hazel eyes and the igniting aggravation behind it was tormenting Moblit. The man truly believes that what he is doing right now is for the betterment of Hange. He wanted to tell her... tell her the truth behind the betrayal despite what he had promised Levi.

His mouth gaped open for an answer but before he could even voice out the words, someone suddenly answered on his behalf.

"I didn't."

The two looked startled at the sudden presence. Behind Moblit, Levi was standing by the door frame, staring at them as he crossed his arms. His eyes looked distant as ever, the usual scowl displayed on his face.

This agitated Hange, seeing the source of all her stress right in front of her.

"You! What did you do to Moblit! You asshole!"

She was about to approach Levi to lash out or scream at him but before she could walk a single step, Moblit immediately stepped in, holding the brunette on both sides of her arms. Her hazel eyes that were once glaring at Levi shifted back to the worried look on Moblit's face.

"H-he didn't do anything to me, Hange. This..." The man looked like he was so lost on what to say. "All this... is my decision. The same goes for the others too. I...I was the one who convinced them to follow my lead. Their disloyalty just to follow after my schemes—I'm the one responsible for it. I'm sorry."

Hange didn't know what to say. She continued to stare at his eyes, weighing the sincerity behind it. Moblit is the one who had decided on this? Honestly, it was an absurd thing to say but it came from Moblit himself, what excuses are left in there for her not to believe him?

Despite the sharp pang she felt on her chest, Hange was still unconvinced.

She sighed, feigning acceptance. Moblit thought Hange had finally understood him thus he dropped his hold on her. However, what came next is that as if in a flash, she walked past him and charged towards Levi. Everything happened too fast. Hange was quick to raise her leg high in an attempt to kick Levi on his head but before it could even reach his face, Levi himself had quick reflexes as to why he immediately got a hold on her ankle.

Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance, his eyes pierced towards the surprised look etched on Hange's face. It shifted to irritation as she realized that her attempt failed.

He looked at her as if she's being idiotic. "Quit it, four-eyes."

This pissed off the brunette, pulling her leg away from his hold and Levi lets it go rather easily. However, Hange was having such a hard time balancing her footing since both her hands were tied on her back, thus she stumbled down and her butt fell on the hard surface.

The fall knocked her over, feeling the searing pain on both her tied up hands. Her eyesight became blurry since her glasses had to slip down to her nose. Groaning in pain, she had her eyes shut close trying to endure the painful fall.

Fuck this. Hange just wants to cry and think of all these as something she had hallucinated in her mind. Fuck everything.

"Moblit!" The way Levi's voice boomed made her open her eyes in haste as Hange looked at the two figures who were in front of her. "What are you fucking staring at? Fix her fucking skirt!"

Her vision was definitely blurry but she managed to take a glimpse of Levi who was watching her in such widened eyes and his scowl probably got worse. What is he looking at? She questions, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. Before she could say something, Moblit immediately approached her in a hurry.

The night breeze that passed through them and the coolness she felt on her legs made Hange look down and her questions were soon answered. The hem of her pencil skirt rose up to her thighs and if she were to part her legs, her underwear would be in plain view.

Hange was torn between embarrassed for herself or be amused at their reactions.

But before Moblit could pull it down, Levi looked displeased as he suddenly stomped on his foot. "Wait, stop!"

Moblit looked baffled, immediately halting his movements as he looked back to Levi in question.

"Get away from her and get out!"

Now, Hange was definitely amused particularly on Levi's reaction.

Oddly enough, Moblit does as what was said and hurried off pass Levi, exiting the vicinity.

Hange was internally laughing. Was he bothered with my undergarments getting seen? The brunette intentionally moved her legs, trying to shorten the mini skirt's length.

Levi noticed her intent, definitely knew what the stupid four-eyes was exactly doing. Without further ado, he turned his back from her walked out of the room, the door slammed close.

Of course, the quick glance on her thighs from Levi before he closed the door wasn't left unnoticed by her either.

"Nifa, bring Hange a fresh new set of clothes." She heard him say from outside as his footsteps slowly faded away.

An idea came into mind to Hange. Huh, she smiled mockingly to herself. Levi... he's still affected after all these years? Such a wicked thought but this is a key for her escape. Thus, she stood up from her spot and went to sit down on the bed. Her thoughts wandered to plans, slowly forming different hypothesis in her head.

Nifa did come afterward, bringing what Levi had asked her. The young girl was welcomed by the sight of Hange in deep thought as usual. She awkwardly walked in and sets down the nicely folded clothes on the wooden chair near the table.

Her presence broke Hange out from her thoughts. Normally, she would've interrogated her but honestly, Hange did still feel a little bit disheartened at them. Thus, she refused to speak to her. It is already proven pointless in asking questions when in fact Moblit himself already said that they joined Levi by their own free will.

The cherry brown haired girl looked quite concerned at her superior, staring on her gloomy demeanor.

"Will you want me to untie those ropes from you?"

This caught Hange's attention as she immediately turned to her. "Will you?" She might have some hope after all, isn't she?

But Nifa flashed an apologetic smile at her, showing the handcuffs. "But it will be replaced with this."

Hange decided not to answer from the absurdity and just sighed. What's the use of those handcuffs any way now that she's locked up in this room?

"I know you're thinking about how handcuffing you is unimportant for now." Nifa approached her, cutting the rope with a knife. "Sir Ackerman thought that you would be brilliant enough to find ways to escape in this confined space. For the moment, he still finds the necessity of you being chained up so that you wouldn't be able to get crafty with your hands."

The brunette didn't say anything. Understandable. They had such high hopes for her, huh? She can't even think of ways to get out from this place for now. Nifa obviously looked saddened at Hange's treatment towards her. The bespectacled woman was always so cheerful and filled with enthusiasm. Gloom rarely looms over her. 

After successfully putting the handcuffs, Nifa caught an eye of the untouched food on the desk that Moblit probably brought earlier. "You haven't eaten."

Since her hands weren't tied on the back but are both now in front, it didn't feel as uncomfortable anymore. Hange laid on the mattress, pulling on the covers and hovered it all over herself.

"I don't have the appetite."

This answer was enough indication for Nifa to get out.

But before walking away, the golden-eyed girl bid farewell. "Sleep well, Hange-san."

The sound of the door closing soon followed.

Sleep well? How is that even possible with this situation?

With her mind filled with so much thoughts and a heavy heart, the gloomy void surrounding the darkened room lulled the brunette to sleep.

When she opened her eyes the next morning, Hange immediately sat up from her bed, thinking that everything had happened was just a dream. But the familiar corners and the door from afar was enough confirmation that everything happened was reality.

"Ugh... and here I thought everything was just a stupid dream..." She mumbled under her breath, wanting to rub her eyes but only to realize that she was still actually handcuffed.

She could only sigh at her hopeless situation, pushing the covers away from her body as the brunette now sat sideways on her bed. Her feet came in contact with the cold marble floor and she shivered at this.

"What should I do for today—"

Her words dropped mid-sentence when she sees Levi sitting on the chair by the corner, meters away from her bed with a book on hand. He looked calm, his eyes scanning the pages in utmost focus. One leg is draped over the other as if indicating how comfortable he is at the moment. She could only furrow her eyebrows in further annoyance, spotting the teacup on the small table right next to him.

The bastard had his morning tea here in this place? Is he trying to shit with her?

"What are you doing here?!" She spat out in disbelief at him.

Levi's eyes shifted towards her, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, you're finally awake."

"I'm asking you, what are you doing here you fucking short-ass!"

"It's a surprise you can actually see me considering your shitty eyesight without your shitty glasses on."

This agitated Hange further as she stood up from her bed and walked towards him. She is brimming with so much anger right now, offended at him for everything. She already had enough humiliation for the time being and she couldn't believe that the main culprit for all her pent-up miseries is right in the same vicinity as her, enjoying his precious cup of morning tea!

Levi's eyes landed on her bare legs, her mini skirt shortened up to her thighs, barely enough to cover her underwear. Hange caught this as she immediately fixed her skirt in exasperation. "You fucking pervert!"

He's making her despise him more! Fucking bastard!

"Tch." Levi glanced at the annoyance on her face and stood up from his seat. "You fucking stink. I thought I told Nifa to bring you a new set of clothes."

"You're not answering my question!"

Levi continued to ignore her, walking towards the table with the food from last night still untouched. Beside it is another set of a tray, probably breakfast with the sunny side up egg and bacon on the plate. There was also another empty teacup right beside the plate and Hange was getting more confused as moments passed.

"You didn't eat dinner."

"Is that not obvious?"

The raven-haired could only sigh. "Come here and eat your stupid breakfast."

"What now? You're acting concerned, huh?" Hange started to lash out. "What is this? Making me feel great before you turn me in and send me to fucking jail? Just leave me alone already!"

Levi finally glanced at her, his eyes having a rare glint. "It's a hassle to bury a corpse."

"Ha," Hange rolled her eyes at his stupid humor. "I don't give a fuck. You know, I can just fucking die here for all I care—"

"Don't."

Hange was surprised by the sudden firmness on his voice.

"Don't you dare say that again, Hange." He spat out in his usual icy tone. 

It made her shut up, the looming solemnity around the raven-haired who stood before the table. Only his broad back was on view and she couldn't quite apprehend the expression he wore on his face.

Sighing, Hange eventually sat down on her bed. She should calm down for now. Think, Hange, think. You're great at this. Cheering herself up, a memory from last night resurfaced on her mind. The list of all her plans to escape from here once again remembered and the brunette's mood lightened from this.

Levi... she needs to trick him or something. Seeing how he's still a little bit affected by her, she could trick him or make him do something for her.

A spoon right in front of her suddenly broke her out from her thoughts. Looking up, she was welcomed by the sight of Levi's neutral face, his hand holding the spoon that is right in front of her mouth. "Here. Eat."

"What do you think you're doing—"

Her words got cut off when Levi suddenly thrust the spoon in her mouth. Fucking asshole.

Hange was forced to digest the food in and she realized it tastes good. Fine. Her hands were chained up anyway and she was really hungry since she didn't manage to eat something last night so she will let this stupid thing pass. Levi continued to feed her but it soon became rather hard for Hange. The raven-haired was too fast to thrust the spoon in her mouth, not giving her enough time to chew on the food.

Levi was sitting sideways on her bed with the tray placed on the chair before him. This position... she glanced at the wide space behind Levi. It is a perfect chance to pin Levi on the bed and tease him.

Thus, before he could dig food with the spoon, Hange suddenly pushed him down the bed, catching him by surprise which made him let go of the spoon.

The brunette immediately straddled him. Since her hands were both chained, she couldn't corner him with both her arms on both sides. Instead, the brunette sat on his stomach, letting all her weight plopped down to him as he placed both her tied up hands on his chest, slightly bending down.

"Levi, you know what this means right?" She cooed, a playful smile on her face. "I just want to apologize. I knew what I did was inexcusable. But please... let me do something as an apology."

Hange could only laugh at the bewildered expression on Levi's face. Good. He is indeed still affected. At the back of her mind, she was aware that he is a soon-to-be-married man but the fact that he had kissed her back last night was enough confirmation that Levi is a disloyal one.

It was out of character for someone as stoic and emotional as Levi. Knowing how he was such a jealous man when they used to be together years ago. 

Well, whatever. His unfaithfulness, for now, is pretty convenient.

"Now... I will do anything you like..." Hange leaned down, an attempt to whisper on his ear. "I wouldn't mind making you feel good too."

First of all, the brunette's main plan is to get rid of the handcuffs. Step by step, she had to seduce Levi, making him think that she'd do those appropriate things to him. Every man is a slave for their lust and desire. Even though she knew for herself that she isn't one who could seduce any man, but if it is Levi, Hange is pretty confident that yes, she can. 

But of course, to make him feel good, it is impossible without her hands freed from these constricting handcuffs. Once Levi removes it on her, she will tackle him down and knock him out, making him pass out for a moment. She will use that diversion to escape from this place.

The brunette felt her skin shiver when she felt Levi's breathing on her ear. "Really?"

Damn him!

"Yes, Levi..." She whispered back on his ear, more sultry than the former one. "But you see, will you free my hands first so that I can do things to you?"

She felt Levi's hands move. This is it. Hange couldn't believe that it would be this easy. 

The next thing she knew was that Levi suddenly rose up and rolled over, pushing her to now lie down on the bed. The movements made her shriek, her eyes could only widen in surprise seeing Levi now hovering over her. His arms were on both sides, caging her in. 

She's the one now pinned down.

"How about we do it the other way?" Levi had a menacing look on his face and it was scaring Hange a little. His piercing cold irises were making her feel chills all over the place.

Intimidated by this, she turned her head to the other side. "S-sure."

Shit. She stuttered.

Hange yelped when Levi suddenly pulled both her hands up, pinning it above her head with one hand. His other hand went to her jaw, forcing her to look back at him.

"You wouldn't mind this?" Levi eyed her carefully, his eyes searching for something. 

It was getting terrifying but Hange was determined to do what she had planned. Nodding her head, her eyes were already glistering in tears and she could feel the hair on her skin standing up in nervousness and fear. 

Clicking his tongue, the raven-haired furrowed his eyebrows at this but still started to lean down. She could only shut her eyes close, preparing for what is about to happen.

Sure, this isn't something new for her at all. They've done it years ago. Yet, that was different. This now... whatever is about to happen now is against her will despite what she says so. What they did years ago had a different cause, one vastly different from this.

Something clunked right above her head as she felt the weight hovering over her abruptly went away. She opened her eyes immediately, feeling the restraints on her hand becoming loose. Moving it, she had realized that the handcuffs were now open and Levi was already standing by the door frame, walking away.

Sitting up, she was so baffled that she could only stare at her free hands.

"Do what you fucking want." At Levi's voice, the brunette looked up, staring at him. "I know you just wanted to get rid of those shitty handcuffs on you. Don't play me for a fool, four-eyes."

The sound of the door shut close soon followed after, leaving a dumbstruck Hange sitting on the mattress, still staring blankly on it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone just wanted to keep Hange safe.

Sitting on one of the cushioned chairs in the sala was Moblit with his head ducked down and fingers intertwined, as if in deep thoughts. The air of solemnity was hovering over him, making him feel worse. It was still early in the morning and the others haven't woken up yet.

His mind wandered towards so many different things. Slowly contemplating whether his decisions were a mistake.

Regret was weighing in his mind a lot. Maybe what he did was a mistake? What if Hange will hate him so much for this? Was betraying her and cooperating with Levi really the right thing?

Speaking of Levi, he was quite odd yesterday.

Moblit was supposed to be on his way to bring the brunette breakfast but stopped in his tracks when he saw Levi walkout from the cell where Hange was supposed to be kept. In a brief moment, Moblit swore he saw a rare surprised look on the usual expressionless raven-haired. Yet, that expression didn't linger too long and it naturally shifted back to his usual look, now grimacing.

"I've brought her breakfast..." Levi stated, eyeing the tray on the taller man's hand. Looking up, he raised an eyebrow at him which made Moblit quite nervous. "Well, there's also an excess tea I brewed in the kitchen. You can go drink it if you want."

This caught him off-guard, not expecting the generosity. Before he could say something in return, Levi already walked away and headed towards his room.

Moblit thoroughly doesn't have an inkling on what kind of person Levi is. The only thing he knew about the raven-haired was that he was a good friend of both Hange and Erwin years ago.

There was also a rumor he had heard from Nifa and the others that the man had something going on with his superior. Much to his dismay, Moblit wasn't there when that happened. He was still studying abroad in London and only came back to their homeland when he has heard of the passing of both Hange's parents.

Hange never told him anything either.

He was starting to doubt his decisions on trusting Levi. He was rather complaisant upon the fact that the two were once in a relationship, trusting that Levi only meant good for Hange. In all actuality, there were still many shrouding patches of fog around the man, his idea of him still mystified.

Levi is a really unreadable person.

Sighing, he only got further drowned in his thoughts until he felt the cushion of the sofa dug down, an indication that someone sat beside him.

"Regretting it, aren't you?" It came from a familiar voice, already have a name in mind. 

He glanced at her, seeing Nifa, his cherry brown-haired coworker sipping on a cup of tea.

Noticing this, she turned to him and flashed a small smile. "The tea is good, you know? It seemed like Sir Ackerman brewed it for all of us despite what he said about accidentally making excess."

Upon the mention of tea, he remembered what Levi had said yesterday. So he still made tea for today?

"I'll go get some then—"

"Wait!" Nifa immediately stops him in his attempt to stand up. "I've brought one for you already!"

Moblit decided to not question her and just accepted the drink willingly. Soon enough, they both found themselves relaxing a little bit, leaning on the sofa.

Sipping on the tea, the warmth it emitted felt good on the tip of his tongue. To be honest, he was never one for teas but oddly enough, the tea that Levi had brewed taste good.

As his eyes wandered towards the female beside him, it brought back the words she had said earlier.

Putting the cup down to the coffee table before him, Moblit began. "To be completely honest with you, I am regretting it very much, Nifa."

This caught Nifa's attention as she glanced back at him.

"I...I just feel so bad for Hange."

"You're not alone in that." She replies back, staring at how the liquid circled around in her cup. "We all feel bad. But just think of this as something very necessary to protect her."

"We could've just told her about it beforehand—"

"Do you think she would just lay low and let us do everything for her?" Nifa cuts him off. The way she spat out the words were so grave as if it had been lingering on her mind for a while now. "Miss Hange's sense of responsibility is too firm. She wouldn't certainly allow this. Even Sir Ackerman said so, right?"

"Still! The feeling of betrayal is too heavy, Nifa. What if she would lose the capability to trust us ever again?"

"Hange isn't that petty. Put some faith in her."

"No, you just don't understand!" Moblit suddenly stood up from his seat, feeling worked up all of a sudden, the tone of his voice rising. "I'm going to talk with Levi and convince him to tell Hange the truth---"

Before he could step away, Nifa immediately latched her hand on his arm, stopping him. "Wait!"

He was forced to take a look on her face. Nifa had a threatening look as if a warning to stop whatever farce he has in mind. It's not that she doesn't share the same sentiment as what Moblit has for their superior but she couldn't risk Levi aborting this mission. They were the ones who had asked help to him after all.

They only exchanged stares at each other, waiting for the other to give up and none was backing down either.

Before the situation could further heat up, a loud thud from somewhere broke the tension between them as they both darted their eyes in unison to where the sound came from. Both could only widen their eyes in confusion upon taking in the familiar figure.

It was Hange.

Apparently, she stupidly tripped on the rolled carpet by the door frame which resulted for her hands to lean over the wooden wall, causing the thudding sound they've heard.

"H-hange-san! How did you get here?!" Of course, it was Moblit who was first to react.

"Relax... relax..." A sly grin formed on her lips, raising both her hands up in the air in defense. "You see, my room was open ever since yesterday so I got braver and tried to get out today."

The two could only stare at her in further bewilderment.

Noticing both her hands up in the air, the realization struck Nifa. "Aren't you supposed to be handcuffed?!"

"Levi removed it."

"What?!"

Hange chuckled at the response, glancing towards the whole vicinity. The two noticed her sudden change in demeanor, looking wary of her surroundings.

After finally scrutinizing the whole place, Hange concluded that it was only the two of them there. Thank goodness she doesn't have to resort to stressful things. "Have you seen my belongings?"

"Your belongings? Why do you ask?"

Nifa frowned at Moblit for even asking that as she regarded a look to the brunette first. "Wait. You're supposed to be in your cell—"

"Answer my question please." The firmness in Hange's voice made them pause.

It was rare for the brunette to address things with an air of authority. Such rarity only happens when she's persistent on a certain thing and have no room for time to kid around.

Seeing that Moblit seemed taken aback by this, Nifa answered on his stead. "Sir Ackerman is the one keeping your belongings. He might've brought it in his room."

Hange began to ponder at the answer. If it's in his room then Levi must've been staying in the master guestroom, the only bedroom that could accommodate guests and the biggest room in the mansion.

Nifa carefully read the look on her eyes, sighing in defeat. "You're going to get your phone, right?"

Instead of answering her question, Hange once again grins at them as she waves her hand. Mumbling a soft farewell, she soon dashed towards another room, probably on her way upstairs. 

"Nifa! We should stop her!" It was only when Moblit started to react, the situation dawning to him.

The woman only shrugged, once again sitting on the sofa, enough indication for her rejection.

\---

It was still eight in the morning and based on how Levi usually is and his morning routine that Hange was quite familiar with, that man probably just woke up. The brunette is now in front of the door that she assumes where Levi stayed, thinking of ways how to get inside unnoticed.

Well, just the journey coming up to this point was hard enough. She had to be quite stealthy to avoid the men dressed in black guarding the whole place. Sneaking around in such a huge place is quite convenient. There were too many places where she could hide.

Of course, despite what Levi did yesterday, it only ignited more tactics for escape.

Seduction deemed useless now that he had figured out her intentions. Obviously, it is impossible for her to escape this place by herself. One way or another, help from outside this island is needed. For that matter, there were four people she could reach out for help.

However, reaching out to Erwin, Nanaba and Mike are risky. How is it not guaranteed that they're also not behind this scheme? Knowing Levi, he must've told Erwin about this beforehand.

The three are now out of the picture which leans towards only one person---Zeke.

The guy was a close friend she met through a Science Exhibition overseas. Spending a year with the man and working on the same project was enough time to assess his credibility and how much he is to be trusted.

For that, she needs to contact him. She needs help.

Determination now firmly rooted in her mind, she knocked on the door lightly enough to be heard by Levi's sharp ears. A few minutes have passed but there was still no response from inside which brought a small smile to Hange's lips. Thus, she twisted the doorknob carefully, the door slowly creaked open.

The dimness by the inside of the room welcomed her. At first, she had thought that maybe this room wasn't the one Levi had stayed at seeing how neat the place is as if untouched. However, the lit-up laptop by the nightstand is enough confirmation that this is certainly his room.

Walking inside, the brunette shuts the door close carefully. It was annoying how darkened the room was as it took quite a long time for her eyesight to adjust in the dark.

From afar, she saw her small backpack placed on top of the high-end chair near the curtains. This made the brunette smile happily, hope seemingly close. But before she could take a step forward, she heard how the shower from the bathroom turned on, splashing of water echoing in her ears.

This made her frown. The high-end chair was just across the entrance of the bathroom. It was also half-opened, enough for the small light from inside the bath to seep through. Levi is taking a bath at the moment and if Hange's lucky, he might be still busy washing his hair.

Gulping in the nervousness in her throat and shooing the negative thoughts out of her head, Hange took small steps towards her bag. She continued to steal glances on the bathroom door and she accidentally saw the silhouette of Levi standing inside the shower room.

A silly thought came into mind which made Hange avert her eyes in embarrassment. This isn't the time to think of such indecent things!

Her hands finally caught grasp of her backpack. In a rush, she immediately opened the zippers and tried to fish for her phone. Now that she's in such a dire situation as this, Hange is regretting why she just junked her things altogether. If she was more organized, getting her phone would've been much easier.

Triumph was overwritten over her face when she finally got a hold of the gadget. Taking it outside, she silently squealed upon seeing that it was indeed her phone. However, the sound of the shower shutting off broke her out of her trance, immediately closing her bag and dashed towards the door.

There's no time to waste and the way her heart beats in thrill and adrenaline was quite deafening.

She was in the middle of twisting the doorknob open when a hand suddenly slammed on the door, making her jump in so much surprise.

Shit! Shit! Shit!

"What do you think you're doing, four-eyes?" His husky voice was so close to her ear, making her shudder.

She's caught and the small hope she had slowly fell down the gutter. Words wouldn't come out from her mouth.

This irritated Levi, impatient as he is, he grabbed her wrist and turned her around. Hange's eyes could only widen in surprise, now face to face with Levi and seeing the dark aura on his face.

He's mad! He is certainly mad at her! Thus, Hange could only gulp the lump in her throat.

His grip on her free hand was tight and the way his grey blueish eyes pierced to her was so intimidating.

Hange needs her phone and she needed to get out of here. Instinctively, her hold on her phone tightened, trying to remain hidden behind her back as Levi continued to stare at her eyes straightly in question.

She thought of ways to at least get out of her with the phone in tow. He isn't yet aware that she had taken her phone. An idea came into mind and Hange's eyes trailed down to his bare chest, droplets of water still slipping on the wet skin.

He was half naked with nothing but a towel to cover the most private part of his. Hange blushed at a thought.

Levi, on the other hand, began to get annoyed with the delayed response.

"As I said," He began, furrowing his brows further. Their position was quite complicated taking in the fact that Hange is taller than him and he had to look up. "What are you fucking—"

Before he could continue his words, Hange suddenly hugged him. It was the brunette's diversion to take away his attention and slip her phone between the band of her skirt by her waist. Levi was utterly confused, feeling the fabric of her clothes and the warmth of her body pressed against his.

The brunette strands of her ponytail were sticking closely to his face as he felt Hange tightening the hug further.

Levi was about to question her when he felt her other hand shifting around.

Ah... Hange is indeed not to be underestimated.

Nor should Levi be.

Before Hange could slip her phone in between the band of her skirt, another hand suddenly hovered over hers, stealing the phone from her grasp.

This alerted the brunette and as if on impulse, she stepped back from Levi, pushing him lightly on the chest in disbelief. Her eyes could only widen in horror seeing Levi now staring at the phone he had taken from her.

Oh no. The way Levi's eyes darkened, the scowl in his face worsen and his lips became grim made Hange's heart thump like crazy, nervousness overruling her system.

"Who are you going to contact with this?"

His low baritone and the way he eyed the small gadget---Hange was awfully familiar with that look.

"I'm not contacting anyone, d-don't be stupid." Composing herself, her hand tried to grasp for the doorknob to escape from him. "I will now excuse myself then, now that my attempt at stealing my phone has failed—"

Before she could once again grasp for the doorknob, Levi grabbed her hand. "You're not answering my question, four-eyes. Who are you fucking contacting with this?"

"I said I'm not---"

"Answer it!" The way his voice rose up made her stop.

Damn it. Levi is angry.

Biting on her bottom lip in frustration, Hange decided to quit the lies seeing how Levi isn't convinced by any of it. "I...I was just going to call for help from Erwin—"

"Erwin? Don't play dumb with me!"

"I'm not playing dumb with you!"

"You are!" Levi spat out and Hange was getting confused about why the hell he is so mad. "You're calling that fucking beast, right?"

The way the brunette's eyes widened was enough to confirm Levi's suspicion.

"I knew it... I fucking knew it."

The way Levi was acting right now wasn't making any sense for the brunette. What is he so mad for? She's a prisoner here so of course, she'd want to be out from this place!

"And what does that have to do with you?" She finally lashed out, frustration dripping like acid. "All of you—everyone is a lost cause now for me, Levi! Who am I supposed to call for help now?"

Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance and turned his back on her. Hange could only wince when he suddenly threw her phone on his bed, the gadget jumped on the soft fabric. There was a silence hovering between them, unseen tension in the air before a heavy sigh escaped from Levi's lips, an indication that he's trying to calm down. 

"You... go back to your cell now..."

This aggravated Hange. What the hell is Levi so worked up for anyway?

"I know you're mad with me." The brunette began, her voice shaking. Right now, all Hange has left for her was to desperately escape from this place...this whole damn island. Throwing away the pride she had been building for a while now. "but please... please let me go, Levi. There's nothing you can gain from keeping me here anyway! Please...I'm begging you!"

Her pride can go down to the drain for all she cares now. Hange just wants to go home and fix her properties! She still had responsibilities left back in home! She still had work to do!

The days she had spent in this place made her contemplate fixing every shit she had done and this was probably enough punishment from Levi for her.

"Levi, please! I'm really sorry! I want to apologize for everything! I won't even bother with you anymore—"

"It's too late now, Hange." He replies, voice firm. "Please... just please get out.

\---

That didn't work.

On top of it all, Levi got so mad at her.

Hange is now back in her room, sighing all over again as she thought of what had happened just moments ago. She had underestimated Levi too much. He even figured out that she would be calling Zeke. Ironically, it was dumb of her to even reason out that she would be calling Erwin, Nanaba or Mike. Levi knows her well enough to know that even Hange herself is aware of the risk of calling those three.

Well, so what if she's asking help from Zeke? That has nothing to do with him!

A silly thought came into mind and the brunette only shooed this away from her mind. Levi is already engaged to someone. To think that he'd still be affected by her is just a faraway dream.

Now that she's been gone for a week now, did her relatives ever look for her? Yet, Hange could only once again curse in a realization. The other night before flying to this island, she had bid farewell to them, leaving a letter stating that she wanted to get some alone time with herself and spend it somewhere. She even heavily pleaded there that they shouldn't look for her.

Damn it. Everything is too messed up! Levi got her good.

Glancing towards the small window, she stood up and tried to marvel at the scenery outside.

From afar, she could see the sandy beach and how the sun bid its farewell so peacefully.

If everything went according to her plan, she would've been out there enjoying the shit out of this place.

As Hange continued to ponder for her escape, a certain raven-haired was left alone in the darkened room, his silhouette seen behind the curtains as he stood still by the huge balcony, watching the scenery before him. It looked so peaceful and nostalgic---the sky was manifesting a dusky hue of orange as the setting sun reflected on the calm waves by the sea.

Hange... that stupid woman. She never learns, doesn't she?

He could only furrow his brows in further annoyance, remembering her shitty warmth earlier when she tried to stupidly embrace him just to successfully get her fucking phone. But aside from that, Hange was planning to contact Zeke, that bastard, of all people.

"That piece of shit..." Levi mumbled, remembering that bearded man.

Hange's plead suddenly came back to his mind. The way her voice croaked and the desperation thoroughly laced in her tone. Sighing, Levi could only get that memory out of his head.

It's too late. He already made the choice and so did that four-eyed woman herself.

Thus, with newfound determination, Levi turned his back on the peaceful scenery before him and stepped back in his room, the darkness engulfing him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally finished reading 44 fanfics. it gave me motivation to continue this now hahaha


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange is escaping😳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this is pretty long! I think I've been writing chapters much longer these days. I need to turn back to how I used to formerly write. TT

Inside the dimly lit room, Levi’s eyes were in utmost focus staring on the screen of his computer. Only the light coming from the device illuminated through the whole room. Fingertips pressing on the ticking sound on the keyboard.

Until he heard a knock on his door, pausing all his movements.

“Pardon my intrusion...” It was the familiar baritone from that man who he knew as Hange’s assistant. “This is Moblit.”

A sigh escaped from his lips, pondering what is the man’s intent for coming to his room late at night.

Regardless of this, he leaned back to his swivel chair in acceptance. “Come in.”

The door creaked open, the light from the outside seeped through the lowly lit room. In between the door frame was Moblit standing still, his shadow loomed over on the floor.

The taller man cleared his throat, preparing himself and trying to keep his courage in check. “Sir Levi—”

“Levi.”

“Huh?”

He glanced at the raven-haired, a little bit relieved seeing the calm look on his face which was quite unusual of him. Levi always looked serious, scowling, or either grimacing.

“Drop the formalities and just call me Levi.”

Moblit was quite taken aback by this. Trying to recompose himself once again.

“Understood.” He replies seriously, pausing a little bit after realizing how formal it sounded.

The raven-haired could only deadpan at the way he answered, eyes now set on his laptop, waiting for Moblit to say anything else. The silence and the lack of response prompted the taller man to continue what he came for.

Thus, clenching on his fist, he was trying his best to spit out the words he has been determined to tell him. “This is regarding my superior, Hange. I have a request to ask of you…”

Levi raised an eyebrow on this. What is it now?

“For the second time…” Moblit added, completely aware of the number of favors he had asked from the shorter man.

Seeing the definite resolve etched on his face, Levi sighs, deciding to let at least consider listening to what he wants for now.

Leaning away from his laptop, he turned his swivel chair around, now facing him.

“What is it?” He grouchily says, looking at him intently.

His intimidating gaze fixated on him wasn’t helping much. It only made Moblit more nervous.

But he came here with a certain goal in mind. Thus, grasping for any pluckiness left in him, he was quick to bow down at the raven-haired, his eyes shut close in nervousness. Clearly giving his all just to voice out the lingering words in his mind.

“Can you please let Hange roam freely on this island?!”

Upon the words reached Levi's ears, he could only stare at the man before him as if he was being stupid.

“Are you telling me to let her get away so easily and let the chances of her escape widen?” Disbelief was blatant on his tone, narrowed eyes piercing through the taller man in question.

That is ridiculous. He knows Moblit just wants something better for the state his superior's currently in but that is too absurd. Seeing that Moblit wasn't saying anything in return and just continued to foolishly bow at him, still silently pleading made the raven-haired scowl, attention back to the screen of his laptop.

“What you want is inadequate. I will certainly not allow that.”

“But still!” Despite the firm rejection, Moblit wasn’t backing down either. “It wouldn’t be good to just lock her up in that cell. Knowing Hange, she might go insane if she’s kept too much in there—”

“Enough.” Levi cuts him off, looking unwilling to hear whatever he’s about to reason out. “Hange is already insane. I believe you’re highly aware of that, right, assistant? Since you've worked for her in such a long-ass time already.”

Moblit paused, the mockery evident but the slight bitterness wasn’t left unnoticed by him either. 

Even so.

“I know but please consider this! If she’s locked up in that cell, she would eventually become much more desperate for escape. I’m quite sure you are well-informed of all her failed attempts this past few weeks, Levi.”

The ravenette could only click his tongue at this. The justification was irrefutable. Hange did not exactly give up. After that incident of trying to take back her phone, all her stupid attempts for escape went higher. Moreover, she was unfortunately making progress too.

Hange is indeed a clever woman and she was quick to outwit the guards that have been watching over her. Not only that but she was also inconveniently strong enough to fight head-on three hunks that were thoroughly injured by her after the combat.

Damn.

She even managed to take a step out of the mansion. Upon learning of these inconveniences, Levi was quick to tighten the security on her. Assigning more guards by each corner of the whole vicinity.

Levi frowned. Knowing her, she will eventually come up with a better plan soon.

Noticing the troubled look on the raven-haired, Moblit was silently relieved that Levi is indeed taking his words properly.

“But of course, unless if we should just loosen the security on her and let her do whatever she wants in her stay on this island." He immediately added, trying to convince his listener. "One way or another, without proper transportation out from here, an escape is still deemed impossible. Either a boat or a chopper would be needed if she truly wants to get away from here. Other than that, Hange is easily-entertained, definitely not complicated to deal with.”

There was still no response. Levi was still weighing his words.

“Aside from that, she might even enjoy being here, making it feel like this was just a vacation booked for her. If we get lucky, she might even stop giving a care about the whole thing why she’s even kept here.”

Finally, this earned a quick glance from the raven-haired.

But words from the ravenette were still nowhere to be found and it was taking too long that Moblit feared that Levi isn’t probably convinced by any of it yet.

An idea came to mind, remembering the rumors he had heard from Nifa. He decided to become bolder and pushed the matters further, not minding how personal his next words may be.

“How about you, Levi?” He tried hard to make it sound like a mock, trying to agitate the raven-haired. “This is also your chance to fix things with her.”

“Huh?”

That was enough to get his attention as the loyal assistant finally decided to not press the subject anything further and turned his back to him. Stepping backward, walking out from the room, he once again bowed down in regard.

“That will be all. Please reconsider my request. I’ll be off now to get her dinner.”

Before he could go away though, Levi immediately called after him.

“You…” His voice trailed off, his grey blueish eyes staring at his with such intensity. "You still are sticking with our plan, right?”

Despite quite taken aback by this, Moblit only gave a confident look. “If it is the best for my superior then I am sticking with it until the end.”

\--

Like any other day, the sound of the tweeting birds from outside woke a certain prisoner up. Rubbing her eyes in distaste at the blinding sun rays that managed to penetrate through the small window, Hange sat up from her bed.

Yawning a little bit, her hand automatically searched for her glasses on the chair beside her bed. After grasping it, she placed it carefully on her face, her eyesight turning back to normal. It was still early in the morning and there wasn’t breakfast placed on the table yet.

She had woken up too early today and Hange blamed the noisy nature for that. Her hazel eyes soon wandered towards the scratches on the wall across, a mark she left to take track of the number of days that have passed ever since she was locked up in this cell.

So far, twenty-one days have passed. Twenty-one days in agony and boredom stuck here like a prisoner.

Hange slightly chuckled at this. She is indeed a prisoner though.

Before she could step out from her bed, her door suddenly burst open, stopping all her movements in surprise.

On the door frame is one of her men, well, former men.

Keiji had a somewhat happy look on his face. “Miss Hange! You’re free to go!”

“What?”

It wasn’t making any sense. She’s finally free…?

“Wait, what?” She abruptly stood up. “What do you mean by free? I can now go back home?”

Well, it was indeed such a surprise. The brunette is definitely not expecting for hope to come to her with open arms!

“Keiji!” Another presence emerged from behind the man, it was Nifa, wearing a frown on her face. The next words she said was enough to break the glimmering hope in Hange's eyes. “What are you saying? You’re misleading her!”

“What? But it’s the truth—”

“Miss Hange is limited to be free on this island only. She is still kept here as a prisoner.”

Slumping back to her bed, she only sighed heavily as the two people within her room continued to bicker.

Levi is still keeping her here. The situation hasn’t changed at all aside from the fact that her cage just got wider. Well, at least she's free from this cell. It was relieving enough to know that she wouldn't eventually go crazy kept in such a small confined space.

“So… Miss Hange. What would you like?”

Keiji and Nifa finally fixed their argument. The brunette looked up to Keiji, a confused look on her face. “What do you mean?”

First of all, why is Keiji acting like he never betrayed her? Acting all pure and innocent in front of her?

“Well, there will be other people assigned today to go to another city to buy some stuff!" Keiji pulled out a notepad from his pocket as Nifa proceeds to place the tray of breakfast for Hange on the table. "Sir Ackerman told us to list down all the stuff that you want to have."

“What? He’s asking for what I want?”

It wasn't making any sense.

“Yes,” Nifa answered, nodding at her with a strict look on her face. “But of course, gadgets aren't allowed and things that would be vital for an escape. It's strictly only for your experiments and some hobby that you would want to try in your stay here.”

Despite how ridiculous it sounded, this still earned a wide smile from Hange. Not a moment has passed later, the brunette began to talk their ears off as she continued with her endless ramblings.

Keiji was taking notes with a troubled look on his face. Hange's needs were too many!

An hour passed when Hange’s ramblings finally came into a halt.

“That will be all then.” Keiji awkwardly chuckled, relief evident on his tired face.

Nifa also scoffed, already on her way to exit as she bid her farewell to her former boss. But before they could close the door, Hange raised her hand up and called after them. They both stopped in their tracks, slowly getting frustrated whether if she isn’t done yet with her requests.

“Can I step out of this mansion now?" Hange asked innocently, her eyes glowing in excitement. "Like go take some dip on the sea?"

The cherry brown haired girl averted her eyes from the brunette, a little bit shy from Hange’s expectant stare.

Well, despite how strictly she acts around her superior at times, just like Moblit, Nifa did have a soft spot on her. “I think so…”

“Okay! Thank you for telling me!” Grinning at them, Hange headed towards the breakfast they had brought.

The two were soon on their way to deliver all the things the supposed prisoner had wanted.

\--

Days passed rather fast like a fleeting moment. The way it went on was pleasing enough for the brunette who’s now under the harsh rays of the sun, her feet in contact with the foamy sand by the sea as the waves tried to catch up to her. Her hair was in a mess, blown away by the afternoon breeze. Seeing a rare glowing thing from afar, Hange immediately headed towards it and picked it up.

“Yes! Another rare one!” She inspected it, raising it up in the air to see it clearer. “Amazing! I’m going to add this later in my collection!”

Thoroughly, it’s been four days ever since the brunette had been freed from that constricting cell. Ever since then, she was allowed to step out of the mansion and venture through the small forest for things that may interest her. The island was big enough to satisfy her boundless curiosity and her hunger for more discoveries.

From afar from the shore, there were still guards around her, watching the bespectacled brunette seemingly enjoying collecting seashells and rocks.

Of course, Hange was awfully aware of this. The security was still annoying but the longer they lingered around her, the sooner she got used to it.

Everything was great for her. Things were unexpectedly going well and if she were to be honest, Hange did enjoy her stay on the island.

Her troubles regarding the important matters she had left were still always weighing on her mind but aside from that, there was something that has been particularly bothering her.

Levi was nowhere to be seen.

Ever since she had stepped out from her cell, she never caught a glimpse of that raven-haired. When she asked Moblit about him, her assistant just shrugged off and avoided the topic as if the whereabouts of the raven-haired should remain as a secret.

Well, whatever. She wouldn’t want to see him anyway. She convinced herself.

But her questions were soon answered one night when it was seemingly hard for her to sleep. Despite being free, Hange was still sent to sleep in her cell.

Before she could shut her eyes close and surrender to sleep, a chuff sound of the chopper landing down woke her up. The headlights from the chopper passed through the small window in her cell and Hange went to take a look, tiptoeing a little bit because it was quite high.

She saw a group of men walking out of the chopper, surrounding a certain figure of a man.

Obviously. The man was none other than Levi.

Even with her shitty eyesight, Hange will never forget the familiarity of that raven-haired’s figure.

So after a week, Levi finally came back?

Why is he keeping her here anyway if he wasn’t planning to torment her?

Dozens of questions popped out in her mind.

\--

As the Levi stepped outside the manor, the harsh sun rays burned on his skin, making him hiss on how hot it was. He was looking for someone, eyes wandering around the whole island. Since the mansion was conveniently on top of a small hill, giving an overview of the whole place, the sea and the wide trees from below was quite easy to see.

Levi had heard of how Hange is behaving much more properly. She began to ask for more things to be bought and she started her hobbies of experimenting on useless stuff.

According to Moblit, there weren’t any attempts for escape from her so far.

But of course, he just had to make sure.

Without further ado, he climbed down the steep stoned stairway going to the beach below. Even from afar, he already spotted the familiar tall brunette basking under the sun and creating some childish sand-castle on the sand.

Approaching her, it was when he noticed that in such a short time, Hange’s complexion has become quite tanned. Which is in contrast to his milky pale white skin.

Hange had her back turned to him as she hummed a tune. Upon closer inspection, there was a bucket beside her filled with seashells could be seen.

Levi was silently amused by this.

“What are you? A fucking child?”

The familiar baritone surprised Hange, all her movement as she snapped her head towards the presence behind her. Her hazel eyes were blown open, seeing that it was Levi. He was currently looking down at her with his arms crossed.

“Oh… it’s just you.” She muttered, trying to calm herself down. It honestly surprised her.

To remain her nervous expression hidden, Hange faced her sandcastle back and decided to continue her doings.

A couple of minutes passed but Hange noticed that Levi was still behind her, standing still. Out of curiosity, she tried to snatch a quick glance at him. He was just staring at the sea before them, his grey blueish eyes softening.

The quick glance soon turned into a shameless stare unintentionally. This was enough for Levi to notice her intense staring, his eyes darted towards hers.

“W-what—” Hange stammered, looking back to her sandcastle before her. Embarrassed at being caught. “What are you doing here anyway? You’re going to get tanned if you stay under the sun for too long, you know. Not like I care but I’m just warning you.”

Hange knew she was talking too much. The situation was awkward after all.

“You seemed to be enjoying your prisoner life, huh?”

What the hell?

The brunette tried to calm down and suppressed herself to not lash out at him. Levi was always quite insensitive. Does she look like she’s truly enjoying this?

“Well, the resources are available for me to at least have fun with myself.” The bespectacled woman suddenly felt like teasing him. Turning to him, she had a smirk plastered on her lips. “Aren’t I quite a spoiled prisoner, Levi?”

“…and who the fuck is spoiling you?”

“You. Who else?” A mocking laugh escaped the brunette’s lips. “Isn’t this sweet of you? If you keep on spoiling me and buying everything I want, I will probably empty your wallet soon.”

“As if.”

He’s filthy rich anyway. Hange only chuckled at him and decides that she should just go back to the mansion for now. Even though she’s trying to tease him, it was still awkward talking to Levi whom she was supposed to despise.

The fact that she’s having a calm conversation with him for once is an accomplishment.

Standing up, she pulled on her bucket of seashells and kicked on the sandcastle she built.

“I’ll go back inside now.” She stated, flashing a small smile at Levi. “I still have a lot of experiments to do anyway!”

She started to walk away from him, humming. However, before she could stray far from him, Levi suddenly called after her making her stop in her tracks.

“Some of the servants are going back to the city tonight to get some groceries. Do you have something you want?”

“Oh, everything I needed has been bought already.” She turned to him, smiling sheepishly. “Thank you for reminding me but maybe next time?”

“You sure? They’re traveling by yacht this time so they might return after a few days or so.”

“I’m sure.”

Levi only scoffs at this and walked towards her. She could only look at him in confusion.

Noticing her stare, the raven-haired raised an eyebrow. “What? We’re going back to the same place anyway.”

“Oh, right.”

The whole walk back to the mansion was filled with silence.

After eating dinner in the dining room alone, Hange was immediately sent back to her cell. She was only allowed to roam around during the day anyway.

Hange had a rare glint on her eyes as she stepped inside her cell. Her mood is a little bit brighter than usual. Excitement is evident in her eyes.

If this was one of the usual nights, the brunette would’ve been under the covers of her blankets, enjoying how the warmth envelops her in this thick layer of fabric, shielding her from the cold night.

However, she had other plans today.

And that is to escape from this place.

Hange? Giving up? Who decided that?

Everything went as what was planned smoothly. She had spent a week acting happy and endured all her pent-up frustration so well that everyone was soon convinced that she had no more plans for escape.

Even Levi.

Smiling a little bit to herself in triumph, Hange began to search for the small bag she kept under her bed.

Opening it up, the bag was filled with a lot of tools, food, blankets and other weapons she could use to protect herself. But of course, her gun was nowhere to be seen since it was stolen from her so she had to resort to using the kitchen knife for now.

There was also a bundle of cash mixed with it. Money enough for transportation when she reaches the other side of the island. Hange had asked it from Moblit, the man clearly confused why she even needs money but the brunette was quick to convince him that it was for an experiment.

Peeking through the small hole in her rusty wooden door, she could see the two bodyguards stationed outside, yawning a little bit.

Good, she muttered to herself and pulled for her small satchel bag to throw it outside the high window.

Her plan for escape was guaranteed to be an easy one. With her splendid acting skills, she convinced the bodyguards that she needed to take a crap and even created a sound of her fusing a fart which earned a disgusted look from both guys. She could only laugh internally at this and was soon permitted to go to the bathroom.

Of course, like a puppy, one bodyguard trailed after her.

Finally inside, her eyes darted towards the window, huge enough for her body to fit. She was slim and slender so going through this would be an easy task. Locking the door swiftly, Hange grabbed the small stool as a stepping stone to climb.

“Ugh,” Her voice loud, expressing a troubling sound. “My stomach hurts so much!”

It was enough to be heard by the man outside, taking it to account that she must’ve taken quite such a huge crap.

Still hanging on the window with her arms, Hange tried to suppress her giggle, completely aware that there are also bodyguards on patrol during the night. The security was that tight, as expected from Levi.

Pulling on the rope that she had tied on the showers to turn it on, Hange then yells back. “I think I should take some shower too.”

She only heard a grouchy reply from the other door as she finally lets go on her hold by the window frame and landed down on the surface below.

With small steps, the brunette tried to not step on the dried leaves to avoid creating any noise. She soon reached the back of her cell, seeing her satchel dumped on the ground. Picking it up, Hange heard a couple of voices coming from the other side.

She peeked through it, seeing a couple of Levi’s men chattering to each other. Looking down below, the only way down was to walk through the steep stoned stairs. But of course, if she’d walk through that route, then she would be in plain sight.

Hange was already quite prepared as she slowly slid down the slippery plaque. She had practiced it and wandered through the forest to memorize the different routes. The days she had spent pretending weren’t in vain at all. Seeing the ropes she had tied the other day before, the brunette could only grin.

The rope was connected towards the other end of the forest wherein exit is guaranteed. Following the path, the sound of the crickets around the small forest echoed through her ears and Hange was silently enjoying the thrill and adrenaline she is experiencing right now in her journey.

Successful, Hange was the first to arrive on the near the shore, looking for the small yacht that was always used when they wanted to travel back to a neighboring island across where there is quite a prospered city.

With the right buttons, her conversation with Levi was pretty successful. She was about to make him spit out when would be the next time they’ll go back to the city to buy for necessities. She didn’t even have to try hard, Levi told her himself without her asking.

Well, thank you, Levi!

Chuckling, a new-found determination is now etched on her face. She is indeed grateful for Levi then.

Stealthily, Hange dashed through the sand, leaving trails of footsteps behind. However, none matters for now since the place was pitch-black, those footsteps will remain unseen. Her body began to get wet as she walked on the sea, the cold water made her shiver.

Climbing on the yacht, Hange watched the approaching group of people from afar, relieved that there was still no one inside the yacht yet.

Stepping inside the vehicle, her eyes searched for a hiding spot and decided to hide inside some huge chest next to some other wooden boxes. Despite her tall height, she was quite a fit inside the box. Not too cramped, not too big either.

Pulling out the black fabrics she had tucked inside her satchel, Hange decided to put it around herself, concealing any features of her in case someone might open this thing.

Thus, Hange could only stare on the darkness that surrounded her, still fidgeting in nervousness. It felt too surreal and she was filled with disbelief.

Is this the right choice? Wouldn’t he still capture her if she’ll be once again back in her homeland? Who will she seek help from next?

All those puddled thoughts tired the brunette out. The exhaustion soon took over as she felt her eyelids went heavy, lulling her to sleep.

\--

Her eyes were soon blown open when she felt how the yacht seemed to start violently moving.

Feeling quite seasick, Hange tried to hear for sounds nearby, wary if there were people near her. She needs to keep herself hidden until they arrive on the next island after all. Hearing nothing, she decided to open the lid and peeked through it.

There was luckily no one around.

With that, she stood up with inaudible sounds and it was only the brunette realized that they’re already in the middle of the sea traveling. Glancing around the whole place, she couldn’t make out any traces of anyone around as the whole place was eerily silent.

Which was quite weird. But Hange felt something rising up from her insides, wanting to throw up.

As if on impulse, she dashed through the side of the yacht, gripping on the cold steel railings and vomited. Beads of sweats began to form on her forehead as she emptied her stomach.

Hange felt like shit. Her brunette strands were annoyingly sticking to her face that is now covered in sweat.

Feeling better, it was when the brunette came back to her questions before which were disrupted by her nausea.

The whole yacht sounded so eerie. In complete silence.

Curious, she was still clutching on her stomach as she headed towards the area where the driver should at least be situated.

However, she was left with utter horror upon the realization that there was no one there. Panic took over her, half running around the whole place to find any people aside from her. But much to her dismay, there was no one.

She was alone.

Hange could already feel her heart stammering in her chest, beating wildly. She felt like vomiting again, nausea clouding her system. Darkness surrounded her with nothing but the peaceful waves of the sea as the yacht floated easily, moving to the direction where the wind and the waves pushed it to.

The whole situation was messed up. Did she ride a different yacht? Why is it released in the first place? Was this supposed to get disposed of?

Desperate for a companion, Hange searched the whole thing thoroughly, yelping at times when the yacht suddenly stutters, her balancing off because of the uneasy feeling in her chest.

Yet, there was no one aside from her. She was alone in a yacht. Unaccustomed to even know how to even run one. She was in the middle of nowhere in the sea with only the huge full moon from sky lighting up her surroundings.

Everything beyond her was pitch black.

Hange felt stupid and fear slowly scathed up her built-up confidence and bravery. She felt like crying, her knees went weak in despair. Slumping down the cold floor, her eyes were still widened, the situation hasn’t sunk in clearly and she was still in the middle of getting through her shock.

She soon accepted the horrifying truth.

She could only hope… hope that the waves will bring her to somewhere safer. Hope that the sea will protect her.

Leaning on the spot where she had hidden earlier, Hange curled up hugging her knees as she snuggled herself over her own comfort.

Yes, the sea will help her. She needs to keep calm. Keep calm and she will be brought to another island safely.

But it was scary.

Things were out of her control and she could only depend on the unknown. Despite her positivity, the most critical possibilities forming in her mind were scaring the shit out of her.

What if she’d be stuck here forever?

Everything she had done would’ve been for nothing!

Aside from that, what if dangerous sea animals would try to harm her? Hange surely did make countless documentaries about the ocean but unfortunately, they were only able to uncover so little of this huge body of water that literally made up a third of our planet.

Thus, she was left with no choice but to repeat a chant in her head, pleading to the unknown to keep her safe. Pleading for someone to save her. A familiar name kept on ringing inside her head to find her.

Now… Hange was slowly regretting everything. What is she would’ve just been an obedient prisoner? Levi might’ve even forgiven her if she behaved properly.

“Eek!” The brunette shrieked upon feeling the yacht swayed around so strongly, her eyes darted towards the small waves from afar. Luckily, it was night time and the ocean was sleeping calmly. If she had to be honest, there was around fifty percent chance that she would survive this night and will eventually land to an unknown island.

But the problem is when and where? Will it be short enough for her to survive the days here without food?

Hange was overthinking a lot of things, her breathing became rigid, panic soon took over once again. Clutching on the fabric of her clothes right over her chest, it was getting harder to breathe. Her eyeglasses became foggy and she could feel tears swelling up in her eyes.

This is not good. She should remain calm. Calm down. Don’t panic.

She could only hopelessly repeat those words in her mind.

But it was futile. It wasn’t helping at all. Hange was frightened. She was very much frightened of the darkness surrounding her. She was frightened of being in this dilemma all by herself. She was frightened that she had to depend on something unforeseen.

Before she could faint or something, a sound could be heard somewhere. It was scaring her at first, completely unfamiliar with whatever hides in the sea. However, it was the familiar sound of a certain vehicle, flying freely in the atmosphere.

Looking up, the brunette was surprised when she sees a chopper hovering over her, not minding how harsh the wind was, her hair scattered all over her face. The headlights were blinding and she couldn’t quite make out whoever was there.

Squinting her eyes in distaste, tears began to spill in her eyes as the realization dawned in that someone is here. Someone is here to save her!

Because the wind was too strong, it wobbled the yacht Hange was standing on. Hope was supposed to be finally within her grasp but nature probably preferred her dead as a harsh wave hits the yacht at that moment she stood up.

The yacht began to wobble. This caught her off-guard as the brunette loses her balance, stepping back, unaware that behind her was a dead end.

The next thing she knew was that she was falling back towards the sea. A view of someone jumping off from the chopper was the last thing she had seen before the salty sea engulfed her in.

The brunette gasps for air, flapping her hands everywhere. She was a good swimmer but everything went too fast and Hange was having a hard time.

Before she could get completely out of breath, someone splashed to the ocean. The person grabbed her and her eyes fluttered open in confusion, a familiar raven hair flowing with the water graced her view.

It was enough to reassure her. 

Knowing that she’s completely safe. Knowing that it was Levi.

Arms were soon wrapped over her, legs dangling beneath her. Hange could only close her eyes, feeling herself getting pulled up. They soon reached the surface above and the next thing the brunette knew was that Levi’s lips were pressed on her.

She knew what it was for and it wasn’t really needed especially now that she could still breathe.

But for now, Hange decided to savor the feeling of being safe in his arms as she kissed him back, pulling him closer to her.

Levi was warm and that was all Hange needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally going to start with the romance in the next chapters! I'm excited myself HAHA


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're finally getting along.

Parting away from Hange, Levi's eyes softened as he stared at her hazel brown ones. It was glinting despite the tired look on her face, her mouth half-opened as if wanting for more.

However, there are far more crucial matters that he should be doing right now. They were still in the sea struggling to hold on above the surface. In a swift move, Levi brought a hand behind her head and gently laid it on the space between his neck and his shoulder.

"Damn it..." His low husky baritone was soothing her ears. "Hold on to me tight."

The brunette obediently wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could.

In the next instances, Hange could only make out everything that happened as if some small patches in each blink. A rope ladder was thrown out from the noisy chopper from above and with Levi's free hand, he was quick to pull themselves unto the rope.

A little bit nervous at the fact that they're currently hanging on a mere rope, Hange tightened her hold on him further. Levi noticed this, his hand that was once hovering at the back of her head moved gently, caressing her.

"Hange... relax..."

Despite the slight subtle panic in his voice, it was still enough to assure the brunette. She found herself closing her eyes once again. Strong arms all over her body, gripping her body closer to him.

Three people from above pulled the ladder with utmost strength. There was Moblit, Keiji and Lauda, watching how the two figures were slowly approaching them. Moblit was moments away from freaking out but he was quick to obey Levi when he ordered them to pull the brunette in his arms up.

Grabbing her, Moblit carried her towards the floor of the chopper, laying her down carefully.

Hange was cold in his arms and was half unconscious. Her skin was voluntarily shivering, glasses nowhere to be found. It was such a frightening sight for the poor assistant, completely frantic on what to do as he watched over her lying figure. 

Blinking again, the brunette held on to the last energy she had left. Levi was standing in front of her, icy eyes filled with worry pierced into hers as his hands were trying to slick back his hair dripping with the seawater.

He was there and that was enough.

She was safe.

This was enough to finally, finally shut her eyes close and fall into slumber.

\--

Feeling the rustlings of the sheets, a noticeable weight was digging on the bed where she laid. This unknown presence was enough to let Hange flutter her eyes open. The darkened ceiling from above welcomed her. Looking for some source of light, her eyes immediately darted towards the lowly lit lampshade by the bedside table.

Oh. . . she's probably back now in the manor.

Oddly enough, she wasn't in the bed from her own cell. There were more covers around her and the pillows were tucked in properly behind her.

Wandering her eyes around, in a search for a certain someone, it was when she noticed the figure sitting on the bed sideways. Back slumped down and head ducked down, the strands of raven hair familiar.

It's Levi. Even with her blurry eyesight, she knew it was him. 

Slowly, shame clouded over her mind upon reminiscing on what just happened. She tried to escape and almost got herself in a dangerous situation only to get saved once again by the person who imprisoned her. 

It was funny, so ridiculous that the brunette just wants to go back to sleep right now.

But the gloom hovering over the ravenette beside her was distracting. A part of her was guilty, trying to reprimand herself over her actions, worrying the people around her.

"Levi..." She decided to call out to get his attention.

The way Levi froze for a moment was enough indication that he had heard her even though he didn't turn his head back to look at her. Instead, the raven-haired stood up and went on his way towards another coffee table from afar.

Hange thought he was ignoring her, sitting up on the bed. He might still be mad after all. Even though his intentions for imprisoning her was unclear, the brunette was highly aware that Levi does care for her well-being no matter how much she bitterly denies this fact.

What she had mind was indeed once again proven correct when Levi appeared in front of her holding a cup of tea in his hands. He looked at her with the usual neutral look on his face, his thoughts quite unreadable.

"Drink this. It's still warm."

Without questions, the brunette accepts it obediently, staring down at the liquid circling in the cup. It was still steaming, indicating how hot it is. Her pitiable expression was even reflecting on the caramel liquid, making her feel further loathful for herself.

Sipping on it, the warmth was quick to fill the insides of her mouth and this was enough to ease her nerves, making her feel good.

It gave her a sense of familiarity and the assurance that she is indeed already back here, away from the oceans in the middle of nowhere made her breath hitch up.

Levi was a little bit confused to now see Hange crying, her teardrops glistening as it rolled down her cheeks. 

Concern washed over him upon the sight. "What? Does it fucking taste awful?"

"No... it's good. It's really really good." The brunette shook her head, a weary smile on her lips, wiping the ridiculous tears. "It's so good that it made me tear up, I guess."

The response was unconvincing, but Levi decides to let it go for now. An idea came to mind. The underlying meaning beneath her shedding of tears. 

"I see." It was plain and simple. Enough to tell Hange that he already knows exactly why and she was a little bit grateful for this. 

Hange continued to sip on the tea, her eyes following the ravenette. Levi walked towards the bathroom, walking out to once again get something in his closet. She only watched his movements, a little bit confused about why he hasn't asked her anything yet.

Splashes of water were soon heard. Unknown ruckuses inside the bathroom filling her ears. By that time, Hange was almost finish drinking the tea and is now fidgeting. Looking for words to at least say to at least get rid of the unseen awkwardness surrounding them.

She was still in the middle of her clogged up thoughts when Levi finally walks out from the bathroom.

Words were about to come out from her mouth but Levi beats her to it. Yet what Levi said was so ludicrous that it made her widen her eyes and repulsively almost spit out the last droplets of tea she has drank. 

"Come to the bathroom. I'll clean you." 

He said it so casually, pacing around the whole place as he walked towards his closet to once again get something.

This baffled Hange, continuing to gawk at him in complete disbelief. What does he mean by he'll clean her? Feeling her face heating up, the brunette was in an internal conflict with herself.

Hange wasn't moving yet and the ravenette could only sigh in patience, heading towards the bathroom to prepare things.

It took a while to process everything inside the brunette's supposed big head. It took so long that it annoyed the raven-haired who's now getting impatient. Waiting inside for her to get her ass moving. 

"Oi, four-eyes!" He growled in annoyance. 

It was enough to break the brunette out from her trance. 

"I'm not four-eyes right now!" She spat out back. "Where is my glasses anyway?" 

Not wanting to cause him trouble any further, with wobbly legs, she climbed down from the bed. The cold tiles beneath her feet made her shudder and it was only when she had realized that the clothes she wore were different.

She shrieked at the horrifying realization, staring at her reflection on a mirror before her.

Hange was just wearing white long sleeves, huge enough to reach her thighs and the first two buttons of it were open. There weren't any undergarments beneath her clothes, she wasn't even wearing a bra!

Good thing she at least had underwear though and that was enough to shut her up from going hysterical.

But upon closer inspection, her underwear wasn't the same one as yesterday!

Hearing the commotion, the impatient ravenette finally steps out, checking what the fuss was all about.

Their eyes met for a moment before Hange says, eyes widened. "Who changed my clothes, Levi?"

It took Levi long to deliver a response back. Enough confirmation in the brunette's speculation in her head.

"Don't tell me---"

"Whoever did that deemed no importance now that you're just going to strip it off, Hange." He tells her as if a matter of fact, turning his back on her. "Hurry up now and get your ass in the tub." 

He avoided the subject! She could only blush furiously. What now? She's going to strip all of her clothes?

In all honesty, Hange was torn between getting embarrassed or to be angry at him for lacking tact.

Stepping inside the bathroom, she sees Levi preparing the water on the tub, probably checking for its temperature.

Noticing her presence, he looked up to her and raised an eyebrow upon seeing that she was still wearing her clothes. "Did you not hear what I said?"

"Wait! Levi, this is so wrong on so many levels." Hange was clearly exasperated at him. Levi is being ridiculous. "I will gladly take my bath but please get out."

"You're getting shy now? I've seen your naked body a couple of times before."

"That was years ago!"

"I just saw it last night." With that, he quickly turned his back to her and reached out for the shampoo in the cabinet.

So he did change her clothes! Even her fucking undergarments!

Damn him.

Hange furrowed her eyebrows, certainly unamused. "You perverted short-ass."

Not wanting to argue any further, she irritatedly unbuttoned her white polo and just dumped it on the floor. Levi glanced at her, seeing her covering her breast with her arms as she stomped towards the tub.

The way the water splashed because of her rash movements annoyed Levi, clicking his tongue in irritation. Hange already knew what Levi wanted anyway since they've done did so many times years ago.

Leaning her back sideways in the tub, Levi situated himself behind her. A soap and a shampoo ready to mingle with her hair.

The gesture brought back many unwanted feelings, making Hange squirm in slight annoyance as the memories dawned in. Thinking of such days would only worsen her mood and the brunette doesn't have the room for that.

Moments later, she could feel Levi's hands working his way over her scalp, kneading it carefully. This soothed Hange, despite how she kind of hated the position they're currently in, she can't help but surrender to the warm feeling it gave her.

A comfortable silence loomed over them but Hange still had a lot of questions bottled up in her head.

"Hey..." She began, staring at her reflection and Levi behind her on the clean water. "You're not going to ask me anything?"

The way Levi's hands paused for a little bit was enough indication that the question did startle him, making the brunette frown and duck her down in nervousness.

She doesn't even know why she's nervous.

"I already know." Comes Levi's reply. His hands parted away, probably finished washing her hair.

"What do you mean?"

Aside from the fact that she did escape, Hange was still puzzled about why the hell she was suddenly freed to the ocean. There were still a lot of answers she wanted to hear on why her plan went wrong.

Hange's frustration was in plain view, her face reflecting on the clear water. This only made the raven-haired sigh, deciding to gratify her curiosity. "To sum things up, you tried to escape using the yacht, camouflaging yourself with the employees who were supposed to go to the neighboring island to buy things."

This brought a frown to the brunette. She already knew that.

"But because of your shitty eyesight," His hand swiftly ran over her strands of brunette hair as Hange just patiently listened to him. "You hopped on a different yacht and some drunk bastard around the area unconsciously unlocks the seal that was supposed to restrain the yacht from washing away."

So that explains it.

Hange suddenly felt stupid.

Levi is now rinsing her hair, the sound of the shower hovering over her filled her ears. However, there was still a question echoing in her mind, daunting her to let it out.

"Aside from that..." In a low voice, Hange began fidgeting with her hands. "Are you not mad at me?"

No response emitted from the raven-haired aside from the shower turning off and Levi standing up as he placed the shower to where it belonged. Realizing that she is now thoroughly washed, she stood up from the tub, not minding if her body was in plain view.

She still had her back facing him though and a subtle pout on her face. Wondering why Levi hasn't answered her yet.

A towel is suddenly draped over her back, feeling his palms on both her shoulders. The brunette snapped her head back in question as another towel was soon placed on top of her head. Hange felt like her pout was wearing off her face especially now that she's facing such a serious look on Levi's face, staring at her intently and his utmost focus was to dry her hair.

It was very awkward and Hange could feel her heart hammering inside her ribcage. But as she stared back at his demeanor, it was when the brunette noticed the slight changes on his face over the years. His eyebags deepened, his complexion probably became paler and his lips were still grimacing as usual.

Out of a sudden, Hange finds herself chuckling a little.

This halted Levi's movements. Confused, he asked. "What's funny?"

"Nothing," A small smile was playing on her lips, eyes teasing. "You're still short, old and grumpy. . . like before."

"Tch."

Pulling the towel off from her, Levi threw her an unamused look before he stepped out from the bathroom, making sure all the things were put in the right place. With a small smile, the brunette wrapped the towel over her whole body properly and soon exited the bathroom to trail after him.

Levi was in the middle of fumbling in his closet when she stepped out, watching him intently as he took out some clothes and handed it over her.

"Wear this in the meantime." Pointing towards the bedside table, the brunette could only blush in pursuit of seeing what it was. "As you can see, your undergarments are already prepared there."

It was one of Hange's red lingerie and it was a pair. She wanted to ask him where he had gotten it or who did he order to get it but no words would come out from her mouth, still clearly embarrassed for her personal stuff getting seen by none other than Levi.

"I will be leaving you now alone to change." There was rare smirk playing on the raven-haired's lips. He was teasing her. "After dressing up, head to the dining room so we can have our breakfast."

Well, whatever. Now that he's leaving her alone, Hange can finally find herself at peace in comfort. She was on her way to grab her clothes when she realized that Levi hasn't stepped out from the room entirely, his hand still on the doorknob but hasn't opened it yet.

What came next surprised her.

"I'm fucking mad at you, four-eyes." He croaked out, his grip on the doorknob tightening. "You got me worried shitless. Don't do that ever again."

It was the answer to her prolonged question.

Hange could feel the distress blatant in his voice, his back emitting a gloomy aura behind him. Due to this, seeing that she did indeed made him worry, Hange could only loath herself hard for being stupid and mentally reprimands herself to not do it again.

Filled with guilt, she managed to squeak out. "I-I'm sorry..."

Great. She even stuttered.

There was a brief silence between them before Levi finally twisted the doorknob, the sound of the door opening came after as he stepped out of the room.

\---

Regret was still taunting her and the guilt of making everyone worry. Moblit couldn't stop asking her if she's fine as her other trusted people continued to soothe her, completely forgetting that they were supposed to be sellouts for teaming up with Levi and betraying her.

But as the days went on, there was a very noticeable change that the brunette never wished to happen.

Instead of the small cell, Hange was now allowed to stay in her own bedroom (since this is her manor after all) which is just situated across the guestroom that Levi's staying at. Because of this, they would see each other every morning after waking up and every night before going to bed.

That alone wasn't just the problem.

The bespectacled brunette was getting frustrated seeing how she always sees him every single day, every hour and literally every minute.

Levi was everywhere, following her around like a stray cat. Unlike from a dog, he doesn't do or say anything to get her attention but he would just stand still behind her or be somewhere around her where Hange could still be in plain view.

Right at the moment, the brunette was back to her hobbies of collecting shells by the shore.

Glancing back, she could only once again sigh. Not meters away from her, Levi was sitting on his extravagant lounger under the shade of the tree to conceal him from the harsh sun rays as he held a book on his hand.

Levi became her fucking guardian.

The raven-haired probably noticed her staring, looking up from his book to stare back at her. If something like this happened days ago, Hange probably would've been getting shy and embarrassed. Awkwardness still thick in between them.

But now, all she could plaster on her face was a deadpan look, enough to express her strong distaste in this whole set-up.

Collecting all the seashells she wanted, the brunette pulled on her bucket and walked towards Levi who's now closing his back upon seeing the approaching brunette.

"You're finally done now—"

She suddenly drops her bucket down the sand, halting Levi mid-sentence. "You're still watching over me?"

This earned a raised eyebrow from Levi. The kind of question has been going on for a while now, Levi noted.

"Any complaints? You're still my prisoner here, four-eyes."

"Even so! You're literally glued to me every single second!" Her voice boomed in irritation.

Even when she needed to use the bathroom, Levi would always be outside the door, waiting for her to get her shit done.

Levi only sighed at this. Getting used to her complaints. "This much is necessary."

"No, it isn't! I already promised you that I won't do it again, right?"

"You think I could just easily trust you?"

They stared at each other, expressing their resolute firmness in their respective words. None was backing down and unlike Hange's angry look, Levi had that mocking glint in his eyes, making her want to punch him straight in the face.

This is futile. Hange resigns in frustration, already aware where this would just lead to. Bickering with him is useless.

Rolling her eyes, she then stomped away from him, silently sulking in defeat. Hange is already now marching back to the manor, bringing her bucket of seashells with her.

Her behavior was rather amusing for the raven-haired, silently chuckling to himself as he followed after her.

Every passing day, Hange's annoyance for Levi became deeper. Seeing him alone was enough to foul her mood, suppressing herself from lashing out at him. However, she soon realized that harboring such feelings for him won't do her any good. Everything she have and even she herself is under his control after all.

Fine. Two can play at this game of pissing each other off.

Ever since then, Hange had made teasing and pissing the shit out of Levi a daily routine.

At the moment, amazement was etched all over the brunette's face as she continued to stare at a weird creature near her feet. It looks disgusting and weird but it was interesting. Hange had never seen it before!

"Levi! Come here! Come here!" Like a kid, the brunette calls him over with her wide hazel eyes.

Levi, despite finding it a hassle, still made his way towards her to check out whatever she had been jumpy all over about.

Before he could say anything to spite her, his eyes darted towards the creature near her feet and like a blazing fire, the complete look of horror and disgust were quick to appear on his face.

Hange bent down to pick it up much to Levi's dismay as she immediately showed it to him.

"Take a look! It's so strange!" Chuckling, she pushed it towards the raven-haired.

Levi stepped back a little bit, completely disgusted at whatever that thing is.

But of course, Hange knew him better than to assume that he's just genuinely disgusted at it. Levi was actually scared shitless on whatever it is. The faint horror reflecting in his eyes was enough to express his true feelings. 

"What? Are you scared?"

Levi shifted his glare from the object to Hange's annoying smirking face.

"Don't be shitty! It might be poisonous or something!" An idea came to mind, staring horrifyingly at her hands. "Let go of it! Now!"

"Eh? Come on, just touch it." With her free hand, she tried to grab Levi's hand but the raven-haired was quick to pull it away from her grasp. "Come on, Levi. Don't be a scaredy-cat."

"You're not touching me with your filthy hand."

With that, Levi turned his back on her. The action only made Hange laugh heartily, ignoring the sharp look of daggers Levi sent her as he made his way back to his longue to continue watching over the shitty bespectacled woman from afar.

Contented with the reaction she got from Levi, Hange's attention was back to the odd thing. Honestly, she was really amaze with it. It was her first time seeing one. Well, the brunette rarely goes to beaches. The last time she went into one was probably... five years ago. Which was just this island too.

The rest of her time was spent inspecting the weird thing. It even took for the sun to bid its farewell but Hange's curiosity was still not satisfied.

Thus, approaching Levi, she smiled sheepishly at him. "Hey, shorty. Can I bring it back with us?" Levi's eyes trailed towards the ugly creature that she held in her right hand while the other was holding her bucket of seashells. "I want to try dissecting it or conduct some experiment in it."

"Don't be stupid, four-eyes. Throw that away."

"Leviii," She drawled out, pleading. "Come on? Please?"

Levi was absolutely disgusted by it and rejecting her is the most logical thing to do but upon seeing her eyes sending him a silent plea, a part of him was suddenly considering to keep it.

Damn her and her shitty eyes.

He had some odd soft spot for her. 

"That's fucking filthy, Hange. It must be some animal shit." He muttered, noticing how Hange's smile faded away. "But do what you want. Whatever."

Standing up, Levi grabbed his book and walked past the surprise brunette.

The surprise look slowly shifted into a happy smile. Her genuine smile has been appearing much more recently on her face.

"What are you dawdling for?" Levi snaps back. Well, Hange hasn't moved from her spot yet. "Hurry up now."

This broke her out from her trance, snickering. "You're the absolute best, clean freak!"

"Tch."

With that, Levi looked away from her and began to walk away, prompting her to follow after him. A smile was still ghosting on Hange's lips as she stared at the ravenette's reddened ears and the flustered scowl he has in his face.

Days passed by, breaking off the bad blood between them as the duo began to interact more and more with each other. Without them even noticing it, they gradually became closer than the first time they stepped foot on this island filled with murderous intent to make the other submit. 

But now, all those scheming plans got thrown out from the window. They're both unconsciously taking back the old friendship they once lost.

Moblit was the first to notice it. He could only shift uncomfortably as he stood by the door frame of the living room, holding two cups of coffee for certain people. Before him was a sight that he wasn't used to.

"Isn't it amazing?" Hange chirped, voice filled with so much enthusiasm.

Levi only huffed out an annoyed look.

Apparently, Hange is currently slinging an arm over the shorter man as they both sat on the couch. Despite the irritation on Levi's face, he continued to look at the book sprawled in front of them as Hange continued to blabber non-stop.

Upon seeing this, there was a little bit of envy growing inside him though. But despite this, Moblit couldn't help but feel happy for his superior seeing now that she's doing well.

Hange probably noticed him hence why she stopped talking. "Moblit! Good thing you've brought some drinks."

The bright look on her face, smiling at him widely just like those days when they were still walking in that company made Moblit feel warm. Hange did indeed start to treat him the same way she does before. Calling after him and asking for his assistance when she does her experiments.

The huge manor became quite lively. Unlike before where the people were still filled with guilt after betraying their superior, right now, they would all even eat lunch together.

Ironically, Hange would be the one talking during the whole time as Levi gave out some small reply from time to time.

The relationship between the two was the main talk between the employees.

"Nifa, can you take this to Hange? She probably left it here."

Upon the call of her name, Nifa regarded a look to the pile of books on the cushioned sofa, knowing exactly who it belongs to.

"Sure." She mumbles out a reply to Moblit as she scooped the book in her arms.

It was late night already, almost midnight exactly. Hange always tends to leave her things behind. Smiling a little bit to herself, Nifa was pretty glad that she's back to looking after her superior's mess.

Reaching her bedroom, the young woman was about to knock on the door but stopped when she realized that it was left open ajar. The interior was dark, lights probably turned off but the small light coming from the hallways outside was enough to see the view before her.

Hange was obviously lying in her bed, her soft snore audible. There was nothing wrong with it, of course. However, Levi was there standing on the side of her bed, tucking in her carefully as he fixed the pillows and the blankets around her.

It was just normal. Levi was probably just looking out after her.

But what came next surprised her the most. After placing a pillow near the headboard of the bed, Levi swiftly leaned his body closer to her, his hand caressed her hair gently. The sight was too personal. Absolutely personal.

In the end, Nifa concluded that staying was indeed the best course of action.

Well of course, she managed to watch a scene of the infamous ruthless Levi Ackerman leaning down to a sleeping Hange to place a chaste kiss on her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Cold tiles were felt underneath his feet as the warm droplets of water slipped on his bare chest. Levi stood by the shower, dwelling in the warmth it gave him. His thoughts wander into a certain someone with a messy brunette ponytail, shitty eyeglasses fitting for her shitty eyesight and that usual shit-eating grin on her face. 

Basically, Hange. 

He could only sigh at himself for thinking once again of her. After washing himself thoroughly, he walked out of his bathroom with nothing but a towel on his hips.

The raven-haired was quite in such a foul mood lately. Especially the very moment.

After all, it was still early in the morning but Hange was already quite an annoyance.

He just woke up and took some warm shower only to find the brunette already in his bedroom, coming in without permission. This shitty woman herself has no tact. Does she have no shame entering a man's bedroom unannounced?

Regarding a look to her, Hange was now sitting in front of the flat-screen television with the game consoles in her hands. As always, she was filled with enthusiasm, a convincing look on her eyes drawing him in. 

"Levi! Play this with me, please?"

It wasn't rare at all. Lately, Hange has been the one actually pestering him contrary to how the situation was in vice versa a few days ago. Levi didn't know whether he would be pleased by the fact that he doesn't have to drag her around anymore or be annoyed that she's sticking to him like a leech. 

He gave her a disappointed look, taking out some clean shirt and some pants in his closet in the process. "We're already too old for that, shitty glasses."

Levi was going to change now thus he glanced back at her for warning. But Hange was watching him with a pout, sulking that Levi was once again acting so primly. She wasn't even fazed by his appearance at the very moment.

"Come on, Levi! It's just once!" Seeing the straight face from him and upon understanding that he is about to put on some clothes, she turned her head back to the television. "Aside from that... why not make this some sort of challenge? If I win, you have to come with me for some adventure in the forest but if I'll lose then I will behave just like whatever you want."

It was quite interesting and thoroughly a nice deal for both of them.

Thus, after putting on clothes wherein he had to change in the bathroom, of course. Levi finds himself sitting on the floor beside her and clicking frantically on the game consoles in his hands. Words of profanities consecutively came out from the brunette's mouth, frustration laced on her face seeing how the raven-haired was winning the bet she herself suggested.

Levi was a veteran for these games and they were definitely already both old for playing with such childish things. Glancing a look to her, Levi decided to go easy now upon taking in her dejected silly face.

A sly smile did eventually plaster on her lips as she was now winning. Levi decided to pardon this childishness for now if it meant spending time with her.

"Yes! I won!" Hange celebrates, now standing up as she pointed her index finger at him. "That's settled now, shorty! You're coming with me!"

And that explains how Levi was stuck in the middle of this pesky forest with Hange.

If he were to be fairly honest, there was no problem getting stuck with her. In fact, he would very much appreciate it despite what he says. Anyway, he secretly wanted to spend time with her to make up for the last years or at least mend his ties with her. Yet, the problem was that it's not exactly just the two of them.

They were not alone.

Just right behind Hange who's fussing over some beetle, her scrawny assistant and such an irritating worrywart keeps on freaking out.

"Hange! Did you wear gloves?" It was none other than Moblit, obviously. He was trying to get his superior's attention who's still in the middle of checking out the rare insect in her hands with such starry-wide eyes. "It might be some poisonous one. Be careful!"

That much was understandable seeing how reckless Hange is when driven too much by her curiosity. Levi was pretty grateful for the man too. He took over the job of taking care of the shitty bespectacled woman and it was an even lesser hassle for him.

It wasn't so bad. Levi shrugged, probably convincing himself.

But as hours passed watching them by the sidelines, trailing after them as they move from place to place, it was getting quite an eyesore for the ravenette and all the constant worrying from Moblit was very irritating.

"You need to eat! Your food will go cold!" Says Moblit after they took some ten minutes break.

Hange with her extreme hunger for more knowledge got too hasty. She accidentally slipped on a small puddle resulting in her clothes getting wet and dirty.

Of course, this only made Moblit more frantic. "Did you already change your clothes? You might get sick if you won't."

"Drink water. You need to stay hydrated."

"Hange! Look at where you're stepping on."

"Please be careful."

Maybe just like Levi, Hange had also quite gotten tired of it as she finally regarded him an unamused look. "Come on, Moblit. Are you my mom or something?"

Aside from that, Levi was too silent the whole time, barely saying anything at all or his presence probably turned into air, soon forgotten by the two. But of course, Hange would sometimes call for him and show him something that she has found, talking his ears off in the process.

After a while, she would just eventually go back to gawking over her discoveries, ignoring him once again. 

Moblit kept on saying shit non-stop and he was always hovering around the brunette. His hands would be on her arms, on her shoulders and there are times where they were holding hands. If he were to be asked, it was totally fine. It is pretty understandable since the man was just trying to accompany Hange, knowing how she lacks wary and cautiousness, as they climbed down the steep stoned stairs.

Even so.

It was still very irritating. He was silently in an internal conflict with his internal self as his eyes would pierce on the two people before him. 

Questioning why he even agreed to come with this stupid adventure when he could've spent this time doing other productive things. Questioning why Hange had to drag himself here when she's just going to hold hands with her shitty assistant.

"Levi?" Hange's call of his name broke him out of his trance.

She was now in front of him, a curious look on her face. The way the raven-haired leans on the tree, arms crossed grouchily and a defined scowl on his face immediately stole Hange's attention when she caught an eye of him. 

Levi was definitely not having a good time and she felt responsible for this. Coming in this secluded area solely just for fun isn't what's on Hange's mind at all. Other plans had already been plotted inside her head as they paced around the whole place, looking for the right tempo to do as what she has planned. 

Moblit was busily fixing the lids on each container Hange placed her insects as Levi's eyes bore into this, trying to ignore the woman before him for some unexplainable reasons.

"Hey..." A hand tugged on his wrist caught his attention. Hange smiled sheepishly at him as their eyes met. "I want to show you something."

"What?"

"My favorite place."

He stared at her with a straight face. Already expecting a lot of shit from her. 

But of course, Levi is an easily swayed man when it comes to Hange. It has been like that ever since the beginning and it didn't change. 

Sighing, his eyes shifted back to the busy taller man from afar. "Hey, we're going----!"

A hand flew right on his mouth, trying to refrain him from talking any further. This baffled Levi, his eyes darted towards her who is telling him to shut up.

Hange leaned closer, her breath on his ears. "Don't tell Moblit."

The next thing he knew was that he's suddenly pulled by her, turning around a huge tree. The dried leaves they stepped on were noisy, emitting sound by sound on each step. But it didn't stop the brunette from continuing her adventure as she continued to drag the ravenette with her.

Oddly enough, she was giggling. "I'm really excited!"

He could only stare at her in exasperation.

"It's almost fucking night, four-eyes." Levi stated in a matter of fact.

Regarding his words, the once lit up sky turned into a dusky shade of orange, as the leaves by the looming trees almost concealed it as they ran. 

"Exactly!" She chirped, turning to him. "The perfect time."

Levi eventually decided to let himself get surprised by whatever she is about to show him. Yet the scene of Hange giggling like a little girl as she pulls him with her reminds him of a fleeting memory. He immediately pushed the idea away and it was also when the brunette finally came into a halt.

They were facing a dead-end. 

A dead-end filled with nothing but dangling leaves and vines all over the place. The place was quite dark, bushes everywhere and the eerie creaking sound of the insects around them. Levi was about to open his mouth to complain but was stopped when Hange lets go of him.

Stepping forward, she patted away the dangling vines and pushed it to the side. There was actually a small passageway behind it. It was hidden by the thickness of the slightly colored red creepers which is such a huge contrast with the greenness of nature all around it, standing out in the process. 

He could only stare at it in further bewilderment. 

As they passed through the annoying tangles of plants, Levi witnessed such an enchanting view before him.

It was indeed such a sight. As if something that came straight out from a film in the theatres. Calming waves by the shore were glistering from the sunlight, the bundle of swaying trees below, birds soaring through the sky as they gracefully flapped their wings as if dancing and the setting sun manifesting a dusky shade of orange, painting the whole sky.

Not only that.

Together with such a harmonic scene was Hange's smiling face, her ponytail bobbing as the soft breeze swayed it side to side. Such a smile was directed at him, waking up a lot of hidden emotions within him. Emotions that he would've preferred to be locked away for now.

It reminded him of the very night they fought. Reminded him of all his schemes behind this whole thing.

How Moblit and his people came to his office that certain night, begging for him to save Hange from her misery.

They didn't even have to beg. Levi will surely save her on his own free will.

"Welcome to my favorite spot!" It was filled with enthusiasm. Excitement. A sense of pride for revealing such a sight to him. Sharing a part of herself. "I always went here when I was a kid."

There were many emotions at play within Levi. The scenery, the lingering atmosphere and _her._

"This is dangerous."

Hange only laughed at this. "Oh, come on. Don't be a mood-killer."

They soon found themselves sitting by the edge of the cliff. Levi was strongly opposed by this at first, a little bit worried for Hange knowing how reckless she could be.

Yet, Hange is a stubborn one and he could only oblige. 

"Isn't this pretty? You're still not saying anything yet."

Her legs swung back and forth, looking down at the scene below, humming a tune.

"Well. . ." He glanced at her, taking in her serene demeanor. "This isn't so bad."

"Really? You're the first one I've told you about this."

This earned a doubtful look from Levi. "Why now?"

"Huh?"

"We came here a lot years ago. . ."

He stared intently at her. Hange noticed this, turning to face him with a curious look on her face. Yet they found themselves captivated but each other's eyes, words soon forgotten. Upon the realization, a small blush appeared on the brunette's face, making her the first one to look away.

"I-I only remembered about this just recently." She cowardly stuttered, cursing herself mentally for that. "Aside from that, I've been meaning to tell you something."

The embarrassed look on her face soon changed into determination. 

Levi noticed this. "It must be so personal that you wanted Moblit to stay out from this?"

Nodding her head, Hange gave a small smile. A sigh escaped his lips, turning his attention back to the scene before them. Maybe it would be her pleading to be sent back again to Japan, to free her.

Levi could only prepare himself to hear such futile things once again.

However, it wasn't the case.

"I won't ask you anymore, Levi."

"Ask me what?"

"About why you're keeping me here."

This earned a surprised look from him. Definitely not expecting that.

"You... you just wanted the best thing for me. You, Erwin and everyone else. The four months I've spent here made me realize a lot of things and even found appropriate solutions to get my company fixed. It was wrong for me to demand my needs from you... you, who is nothing but an outsider. It was immature of me to drag you along with my mistakes. I'd really like to apologize."

Levi could only stare blankly at the horizon. He didn't know what to feel regarding this. Just like what she had said, he had clean intentions for kidnapping her. He only meant well for her.

Even Hange was sharp enough to figure out that she's being kept in the dark on this whole matter because of unknown circumstances. Kowing how much she couldn't truly stay put when kept out from the secrets, it was commendable for the brunette to be this understanding.

"I had given notice to my family and employees that I'd be gone for at least five months. So, probably next week, I think it's time for me to go back and fix everything." She paused, feeling a little bit sullen. "So this whole kidnapping fiasco is ending soon. . ."

Glancing at Levi for the lack of response, she only sees him pondering deep, a slight frown on his face.

A realization dawned in for the brunette, immediately correcting her words. "Wait! I'm not saying that you can just go and free me so easily. If you'd like, I wouldn't mind getting sent to jail." Hange continued to blabber, not noticing the offended look on the raven-haired. "Mistakes are mistakes and if that is necessary for me to pay the consequences of my actions then I wouldn't blame you for doing that one bit—"

"Shut up."

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her ponytail from behind, making her turn sideways to Levi. What surprised her next was that his lips were already pressed into her. She could only widen her eyes at this, taking in the warmth and softness of his mouth.

It took her a while. A while to reciprocate back the gentle kisses.

These kisses were different than all the other ones they've shared starting from the very first time she had brought him here. The very first time she kissed him as he was hopelessly tied on that chair. It was just so different. His grip on her ponytail loosened.

There wasn't a lot of force. Their lips moved so naturally, waking up a lot of nostalgia within her.

Memories of the times they spent on the bed, covered in sweat, sharing the same warmth, skin-to-skin and the feeling of being physically connected to each other as he slams into her ruthlessly.

A sudden urge to touch him washed over Hange. Surrendering to her own desires, her hands moved towards his shoulder, trying to pull him closer to her.

Noticing that the brunette is wanting more, Levi was quick to give her what she wants but in his own way. He tilted her face slightly, trying to gain more access and to push the kiss deeper. Parting away to catch their breath, Hange's eyes were clouded with desires.

Her disheveled appearance, the slight drool by the corner of her mouth, her ragged breathing and the way her lips were parted ever slightly made Levi wanting to continue where he left off, connecting their lips once again but now with the presence of his tongue. 

He feels so good. His lips feel so good. Hange was getting drunk on his kisses, feeling him bite on her lower lip. She was acting as idiotic as back then and she knows it. Always a weak little girl when it comes to him. 

"Levi. . ." She breathed out, trying to lean closer back to him.

However, Levi had other plans, making Hange lean back as he was the one who kissed her fiercer. His hand that was formerly on her ponytail shifted towards the small of her back as a lineage to not make her fall back due to the intensity of his kisses.

Kissing him was making her feel warm inside. Hange didn't even give a damn about how Levi's hand started to creep inside her shirt, caressing her stomach as it trailed upward. A slight squeeze on one of her breasts made her moan a little, making Levi wanting for more.

A loud ringing sound interrupts, disrupting the intimate tension between them in the process.

Realizing that it was coming from her pocket, Hange immediately removed her arms on Levi in pursuit of getting her phone.

In irritation for being disturbed, Levi grouchily stood up, watching her answer her phone as he looked down at her. The name Moblit flashed on her screen and it only made him click his tongue in slight annoyance.

"Hello---"

"Where are you?! It's already late, Hange! What are you thinking?" Moblit's voice immediately boomed, making her move the phone slightly away from her ear. "Are you with Levi?"

She glanced at the raven-haired upon the mention of his name. Looking up to see him now looking away.

"Yes, I'm with him. We're going back now."

Levi had no complaints about it either.

On their way back, Hange was filled with talk regarding Moblit, feeling a little bad that they had to leave him. Levi assured her, telling her that he was fine and must've gone back to the manor himself.

But none of them mentioned what just happened before the call interrupted them.

The heated moment they shared was soon forgotten under their pretense.

Levi was indeed right. Upon arriving at the manor, Moblit immediately fussed over the brunette, worrying and whining about the fact that he was left behind by the two of them.

"She wanted to show—"

"I asked Levi to come with me to get something."

Hange was obviously trying to stop him from talking any further and Levi could only steal a glance at her. Maybe she wanted it to remain a secret. In understanding, the raven-haired excused himself from the two and heads to his bedroom. Wanting to get some good night's rest for now.

Soon after, loud footsteps echoed in the hallway, trailing after him.

He turned around, knowing exactly who it is.

There she was. Hange.

With a sheepish smile, she waved a hand at him. "Goodnight, shorty. We still have a lot of adventures to do tomorrow!"

"Yeah, whatever."

He twisted his doorknob open, stepping inside the room. Turning around to close it, he threw one final look at the brunette who only stood in front of her room across, probably waiting for him to get inside before her.

Thus, with his eyes cast down, he mutters an almost inaudible, "Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i guess this ends hange's escape attempts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit Sexual Content

Even though it was still unclear yet whether Levi agreed to free her after a week as what she said the day before, Hange still began to spend her whole stay on the island like her own luxurious vacation. 

However, it was also when she noticed that she barely sees Levi anymore now that he wouldn't even come out from his room much.

His former job of following her around and looking out for her like a hawk was taken over by Moblit.

Gloom rose up to her chest. Maybe Levi was finally convinced that she wouldn't be escaping anymore? This also explains why he decided to cease all the tight security on her. Hange could only sigh further in dejection. If that was truly the case, she is definitely regretting opening up to him. 

Levi had trusted her which is supposed to be a good thing and yet, she wasn't happy about this at all.

Unfortunately, even if she would want to go and talk to him, there would be no reasonable explanation to do so. Even during breakfast, lunch or dinner, the raven-haired was nowhere to be seen. One of the servants would just send him food on his bedroom and the brunette could only watch by the sidelines, hiding away from their sight. 

He had officially locked up himself in his own bedroom without a word.

Hange honestly felt a little betrayed for some reason. A little angry for Levi for not telling her anything even though their rooms are literally across each other. A little annoyed by the fact that he didn't speak to her when they encountered each other in the kitchen one night. 

She planned to go and pester him but she's also slightly nervous in case he might've been doing actual important things, especially after seeing the exhausted look on his face when she caught a glimpse of him brewing tea early in the morning. 

To get her mind off about his sudden isolation, Hange busied herself in her supposed vacation. The seashore was as hot as ever. She also felt somewhat comfortable with her clothes, wearing a tightly fitted rash guard enough to show her curves and a cycling short shaping her thighs.

There were a lot of fascinating creatures under the sea. The island was rich with nature seeing how many little fishes swam near the shore. This brought a smile on her face, deciding to put on her snorkeling gears to observe more about the corals underneath.

It was what Hange spent her three days without Levi around her. More and more discoveries each day were enough to fuel her curiosity. But of course, the place was limited and she eventually got fed up with it, deciding that she had learned enough about the sea and is currently on the lookout for other things that might pique her interest.

That was when she proposed the idea of fishing.

With the need for a fishing boat, a hook and some other equipment, she needs to talk to Levi regarding this. Deep down, Hange was quite pleased with the fact that she finally has an appropriate reason to talk to him.

It was almost in the middle of the night when she stood still in front of his door. Everyone was probably fast asleep by this time around, but she knows for a fact that it isn't the same for someone like Levi.

After a couple of knocks on his door, she heard a distinct shuffling sound inside.

"Who is it?" Comes Levi's husky voice. 

It gave her a bizarre feeling, shrugging it right away. That much is understandable. It has been quite long since the last time she had heard of his voice.

"This is Hange." Nervousness and excitement filled her mind. Her hands suddenly felt clammy. "I want to talk to you regarding---"

Her words stopped mid-sentence when the door suddenly opened, revealing a displeased looking Levi.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted you or something—"

"What are you doing here?"

She only smiled sheepishly at him, somewhat apologetic. Sighing, Levi stepped to the side, a silent permission for her to come in.

Without further ado, Hange steps in his lowly lit bedroom. It actually confuses the brunette why Levi tends to turn off the lights. His eyesight would be certainly at risk. 

However, once she roamed her eyes around, the pile of papers on the desk with a laptop left open caught her attention, a conclusion manifested in her mind.

It explains everything. Obviously, Levi is working for the past days. It was what Hange had expected already but upon taking in the mountains of stacked papers on his desk made her feel a little bit of guilt.

She was the reason why after all.

Sitting down on the edge of his bed, the brunette looked up to Levi who's now gently closing the door.

"You're busy as hell, aren't you?" She pointed out, glancing towards the papers. "Mine would probably be thrice as many as that when I come back."

Levi crossed his arms. "What do you want, shitty glasses?"

A smile ghosted on her lips. Levi, on the other hand, looks like he wanted to get this matter done right away.

"I want to try fishing!"

This immediately earned a strong disapproval look from the raven-haired.

"You entered a man's bedroom in the middle of the night only to request such a ridiculous thing?"

Hange finds his expression funny, grinning at him. "I've been so bored lately and I've gotten more curious about the ocean itself so—"

"No." It was a firm one, his eyes giving such an absurd air of authority. "I won't allow you."

Well, it didn't work.

Or it did?

After an hour of convincing, Hange eventually finds herself by the shore the next day, standing inside the small boat she had requested the night before. Her bright smile was all over the place, watching Moblit and Nifa carrying her remaining equipment into the vehicle.

As what was stated all over again and again, Levi is easily swayed by Hange. 

Humming, she could only ponder about how easily he gave in. A happy feeling lingered around her, thinking about the raven-haired. But this soon dispersed when she realized another downfall. Something was still missing. 

Him. 

Levi isn't here with her. 

It was honestly disappointing that he won't be around on this new adventure. The sole reason she had proposed fishing after all was that it was rather dangerous. Knowing Levi, he would be too worried to let her go to such risky things, especially not under his watch.

But this wasn't the case this time. It turns out, his left-out work was that important. Way more important than watching over her that he just gave her under the care of their men without much reluctance.

Sitting by the edge of the boat and waiting for a fish to fall into her bait was a spaced-out Hange.

Nifa noticed this, approaching her. "You seem to be deep in thoughts."

This broke Hange out of her trance, immediately turning her head to face Nifa. Her female assistant only smiled at her, an assuring one as if urging her to spill her problems.

"Oh, no." Hange meekly denied. "Just thinking about the work I left."

The woman beside her looked baffled upon hearing it, averting her eyes away suspiciously from Hange. This wasn't left unnoticed by her either. 

Before she could pry any further regarding it, a slight pull from her fishing rod interrupted, startling her out from her supposed pursuit. A shriek came from Nifa, a little bit excited for the brunette who's now screeching noisily, freaking Moblit out who only stood behind the two.

"Row us back to the shore!" Hange ordered, still pulling on her rod.

After successfully getting her first hunt, a huge number of fishes were captured by their net. It was really fascinating for the brunette, how they all differed in sizes and colors. But of course, Hange knows better than anyone else as she watched the small fishes swimming away from the boat after she freed them.

Unfortunately, she was so into it that she failed to realize the presence behind her. Abruptly standing up upon a realization regarding the sea creatures, it startled Moblit who was near her. The man was sitting near the edge, trying to arrange the numbers of fishing rods Hange had accidentally broken earlier.

As if being startled wasn't enough, the brunette elbows him, hitting him right on his face, temporarily dizzying him. Since his hands were filled with the fishing rods, he had nowhere to hold unto on impulse. A harsh ocean wave had to happen, making the man lose balance and splash straight to the sea.

The harsh sound of water came after, finally getting Hange's attention as her expression shifted into horror.

"Moblit!!"

Since they were still away from the shore, the sea level was guaranteed to be deep.

Moblit's hands flapped around, trying to swim but to no avail. It was when Nifa rambled about how much the man doesn't know how to swim that Hange quickly jumped into the water and saved her drowning assistant.

Getting a hold of him, the man had already fainted and Hange had to carry all of his weight. Pulling him up the boat was the hardest, especially at how heavy the man is. Seeing Moblit's unconscious face, Nifa immediately told the driver to go back to the shore as fast as possible.

"What should we do? H-he's not breathing!" Nifa cried out, slapping the man's cheek to wake him up.

"I need to conduct CPR on him."

Lying him on the surface, the brunette was quick to act, placing both her hands on his chest and tried to pump out the water from the unconscious man.

Upon seeing her taking action, it was enough to calm the crying cherry brown-haired woman, standing up before them to watch the brunette revive Moblit.

Hange was thoroughly worried. It was her fault in the first place after all.

If only she was careful!

Preparing herself, determination was quick to blaze around her system. She knew the basics of this since it has been tackled during her summer diving classes when she was a teenager. Pulling his chin up, without much reluctance and with only the intent of saving her close friend, Hange leaned in until their lips touched, breathing into his mouth.

She repeated the action. Pumping his chest before leaning once again to breathe into his mouth. 

However, it was such a bad timing. Really.

Since both Nifa and Hange were too preoccupied with waking up Moblit earlier, they didn't even notice how they had already reached the shore and a couple of people had already hovered around them, climbing up the boat to also see what happened.

Among them was none other than Levi.

Well, the ravenette was a little bit worried. He actually felt bad for rejecting Hange's offer for him to tag along with her. The disappointed look on her face and the despondency she showed obviously affected him hence why he decided to patiently wait for their arrival. 

However, the moment he stepped on the small boat, he was welcomed of a sight he never wanted to see.

Right in front of him was Hange kissing the fuck out of Moblit who laid on the ground.

It was a torturous moment of standing stone still right on that spot, mind utterly blank. After a couple of minutes of repeating her actions, Moblit began to cough and relief washed over Nifa who hurriedly approached the man.

The brunette felt like smiling on her accomplishment. And she did. It was a smile filled with relief, and as much as she didn't show it, Hange almost felt like crying if something bad happened to Moblit because of her stupidity. 

Looking around, it was also when she realized that they're actually already by the shore. 

Before she could look away, a familiar raven-haired climbing down from the small boat caught her attention.

It was no doubt Levi. Horror washed over her, pondering about what just happened. Did he see her? 

For some odd reasons, Hange suddenly felt somewhat guilty, looking back to Moblit who was already bright red upon hearing the news from Nifa of what Hange just did earlier to wake him up.

\---

Evening dawned in and everyone was busy grilling the fishes they've captured. One of the chefs promised he would prepare a very delicious meal worth of their hard work in capturing such healthy fishes. Everyone was filled with laughter, it was all in all a pleasant gathering.

Among that crowd of exchanging jokes and pleasantries, Hange was among them, listening and was oddly quiet. If she were in her usual state, she would've been the one taking the lead and blabbering nonstop but tonight, her mind was off to somewhere.

Off to a certain someone.

Moblit kept on loitering around her. Giving her a plate filled with so much food.

She looked at him, frowning. "This is too much..."

"No, you should eat more. You have eaten quite lesser food these past few days."

"But I don't really feel like eating anything."

Much to her dismay, Moblit was very persistent and she had no choice but to eat it.

They also tried to bait Levi earlier only to get a firm rejection from the ravenette, stating how busy he was. This didn't sit quite well for the bespectacled brunette, secretly getting another plate and putting a lot of food on it.

In her act, Moblit had noticed her walking away from the dining room and thus he followed her, wanting to express his gratitude for a long time now but never had the chance to.

Walking in the hallways, Hange was plenty nervous thinking about whether Levi would actually listen to her and eat what she had brought him.

She was about to turn to another corner when someone grabbed her arm. This startled her, turning around only to sigh in relief seeing that it was only Moblit.

"Hange, I have something to tell you." He began, his eyes expressing such extreme sincerity, making her feel pressured. Hange already knew what was coming. "Thank you for saving my life. I don't know what I should do to repay you—"

"Don't get me wrong!" She immediately stops him, chuckling. Moblit was too grateful when in fact the whole thing happened because he got caught up with her mess. "It was my fault to begin with. Think of it as just me taking responsibility."

"But even so, to think that you really had to resort... to... you know? Do that thing to me even though I'm clearly aware—"

"No, no, it's really fine! Don't sweat it, okay? We've been friends for a long time now. That's the least I could do and it didn't even mean anything. I'm not that sentimental over such kisses with necessary intent so don't worry."

This brought a soft chuckle from Moblit. Of course, Hange is always like this. He is aware deep down though that something was bothering the brunette after how quiet she was earlier. Whatever it is, Hange isn't telling him so it's ultimately none of his business. 

Caught up in the moment, he leaned closer to the bespectacled brunette, enveloping her to a hug.

Hange smiled genuinely at this. Somewhat a little bit fond over her close friend.

It was supposed to be a quick one but before Moblit could part away, he was surprised to see Levi from afar who's staring at them with such wide eyes.

Another bad timing. Moblit could only shudder.

Levi's surprised face shifted into sullen. His aura darkened. This alone made Moblit froze, extremely fearful at the seething temper from the shorter man, feeling the presence of death before him.

"Hange."

Upon the familiar call of her name, the said brunette immediately pried herself away from Moblit. She could only gasp at the sight of Levi who's now staring at her with a straight face, emotions nowhere to be seen. 

"Levi!" But before she could move, Levi already turned his back on her together with the sound of him clicking his tongue. "H-hey, wait---"

Turning around to glare at her, Hange could only shiver. "Give that plate back to Moblit and come follow me in my room if you want to hear my response regarding your shitty request days ago."

"Huh? Wait! Levi!"

He already turned to another corner, out of her sight.

Flustered, Hange thrusts the plate to the man beside her and immediately ran after Levi. She was fully familiar with that look. A hidden bundle of emotions was behind that stupid impassivity of his. Nervous and frantic, she quickly twisted the doorknob open.

Before she could fully step in his bedroom, her wrist was suddenly pulled by someone, looking up to see it was Levi. She crashed into him, her hand grabbed on his shirt on impulse as Levi stepped back. Before she could say anything though, she was suddenly yanked back towards the hard surface of the door along with slamming this close.

Levi caged her on both sides and launched a sudden attack on her lips.

His kisses were very forceful, already inserting his tongue on the first try. This obviously made Hange fight back right on the spot, feeling his teeth crashing into hers uncomfortably. Levi was obviously mad for some odd reasons and she wasn't liking this one bit.

Pushing him away, her eyebrows furrowed. "What do you think---"

"Hange."

The way he sounded made her abruptly stop. His hand went up to cup her cheek, his blueish grey eyes captivating her.

"Have you forgotten who you belonged to?"

"Belong to?" She exasperatedly asked. "I don't---"

Before she could continue any further, Levi stopped her with another kiss. However, it was prompting her to follow along with his intensity, trying to gain more entrance in her mouth. Just like what he wanted, Hange did eventually gave in, opening her mouth and started to reciprocate the kisses.

She had missed him and he was finally right now kissing her. There's no way she's stopping this now.

With that in mind, Hange wrapped her arms on his shoulders, trying to trap him in her arms like what he did to her. Closing the gap between their bodies, Hange could feel one of Levi's leg in between her thighs, pushing her against the door further.

She was no doubt trapped in his spider web and she couldn't help but gasp, breathing rigidly when he parted away from her, now trailing kisses down her neck.

Tilting her head to the side, Levi realized that Hange was letting this happen. She had given him permission to touch her.

A soft yelp soon escaped from the brunette's lips when Levi harshly pulled her shirt up along with her bra, wrinkling both fabrics to stay put in between her armpits.

Her face reddened at the way her bare chest was fully exposed to his prying eyes. Hange was clearly not thinking straight, letting her desires run freely. This alone was a red flag. She shouldn't be doing this. 

Yet she could only groan when Levi went to suck on her left breast, shoving all her protests in her mind away as her hands went to ruffle through his raven hair.

Things escalated rather fast. Heat pooled between her legs, feeling Levi's leg brushing on the spot. Her legs were straddling his and she could only shift her weight on his leg.

"A-ah..." She stuttered as she created friction against his leg.

Levi continued to suck on her breast, toying with her nipples. Feeling Hange pressing hard on his leg, he slipped his hand under her thighs, pressing a finger on her womanhood. This was enough to make Hange moan, especially when his fingers started to rub her through the harsh fabric.

The action continued, making her breathless, beads of sweat formed on her forehead. In between this, Hange managed to speak out. "I...I know you're just doing this to satisfy your libido..." She paused, moaning when Levi pressed his finger harder. "I...I mean...we had sexual encounters in the past as your ex, this much is understandable..."

Hange was shivering at how close she is and yet all his movements stopped after hearing it. His mouth left her breast with an audible pop and his fingers were suddenly gone. 

Furrowing her eyebrows in annoyance, she glared at him. "Levi----"

But then Levi suddenly pulled her up, wrapping his arms on her waist. With silent steps, Hange shut up and instead, spaces out over the fact that she had been deprived of her orgasm. Levi outright threw her on the bed, her body jumped at the fall.

He was quick to straddle her, pulling his black shirt over his head and Hange could only gawk at his chiseled chest. She had seen it countless of times but tonight was the only time to appreciate it in a lewd manner.

Looking down at her, his eyes were glaring, exactly disliking what she had said before.

"Who said you're already an ex, four eyes?" He flinched a finger on her forehead, making her yelp in slight pain. "I don't recall us breaking up at all. Technically, we are currently in a relationship. You're still my shitty lover."

"Lover?" She gasped out. What is he talking about? He is fucking engaged to Petra!

Noticing the look on her face, he slipped his hand between the band of her cycling shorts. She soon felt his cold fingers against her clit, rubbing it and making her groan in pleasure.

Levi only watched her gasping for air and moaning. "I already know what you're thinking and no, I don't give a damn about her."

His finger slipped inside her so easily, thrusting into her folds. Hange was drunk in the way he's making her feel, even his fingers alone was making her this crazy. She held unto the bedsheets tightly, moaning loudly when she felt him insert another finger.

What he said was soon forgotten by her as lust took over.

"Levi..." A whine came from her mouth. "I want to come... please hurry up..."

His blueish eyes pierced to hers, taking in her disheveled appearance and her flushed face. Both her hands soon shifted on both sides of his lap that was straddling her, gripping on it in a plea to hurry.

Another finger inside and Hange was already acting like a mess.

"Are you sure about this?"

He just had to make sure. He definitely wouldn't want to get avoided after this. Watching her closely, he could only ogle at the way she slowly nods her head.

That was enough to pull Levi out from his self-control. Hange was once again deprived of her close encounter with her orgasm when Levi ultimately pulls out all of his fingers. 

The buttons of her ruffled chiffon shirt popped out in every direction. Her glasses were swiftly slid off her face and Levi pulled on the waistband of her cycling short, dragging her other leg up to pull it down, leaving it dangling on her other feet.

Now that she was only covered in her undergarments, Levi began to kiss her once again on the lips and Hange's hands shifted towards his chest, running her palm all over his pale white skin, tracing the outline of his abs.

Their hands roamed around each other's bare bodies. Hands searching for other unexplored parts. Hange could only sigh every time Levi sucks on her skin, probably intending to leave a mark afterward.

Before long, Hange's curious eyes were staring down, watching the way Levi pointed his shaft on her entrance.

It has been a long time. Hange was slightly nervous but excitement was the one overflowing. She just wants to come right now and feel Levi inside her. 

Noticing her prying eyes, Levi leaned closer to her, getting her attention away from what was underneath. With his free hand, he intertwined his fingers with her hand. After placing a small gentle kiss on her lips, Levi finally enters her.

"Ahh! Fuck!" Hange's hand tightened on his hold as he slowly pushed himself inside. It was too much, Levi felt so big and hot. Throwing her head back, she felt something spurting out from her.

She blushed madly. She just came right after he entered her!

Levi, on the other hand, could only shut his eyes intently, his breathing ragged. Hange was so tight and it felt so fucking good. "You came that fast. . ."

Embarrassed, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling her closer as his face rested on her neck.

Peppering kisses on her neck, Levi began to ask. "How long..."

"How long?"

He didn't move and decided to give her time to adjust. "Since the last time because you're so fucking tight." He mumbles against her neck.

A vibration on her throat resulted from her chuckle as Levi looked up to her face. With her free hand, Hange cupped his cheek tenderly. "You are the last and the only one, Levi."

It was the last straw for the raven-haired. Levi began to move inside violently right on the spot. Apparently, what she said turned him on so much, making him abandon the self-restrain he tried to master for her but it was apparently a failure. 

He even planned to make this gentle for her but Levi doesn't think he could do that anymore. 

"Levi! Shit! You're so deep!" Hange could only scream, drool began to form on the corner of her mouth as she rolled her head back. "Ahh! Faster!"

Levi continued to slam into her, giving in to her demands. He sat up, letting go of Hange's hand and placed it on both of her legs instead, pulling her closer to him.

The thrust went faster and deeper just like what Hange had asked of him. Loud squeaking could be heard as the bed rocked as fast as the intensity of his thrusts. The room was filled with Hange's endless moans, difficulty to speak certain. 

All Hange had in mind was it was too fucking good. Levi is the only one who could make her feel this weak. Sex with Levi is truly the best shit in the world and she's been missing out on this for these past few years. 

Looking down, she tried to take a look at Levi only to blush furiously when she sees him gasping for air with his head upturned towards the ceiling in ecstasy.

Just like her, Levi was drunk on her warmth, her walls clenching around him. 

The view obviously turned her on, tightening around him even more.

This obviously affected Levi, turning his head down to her, his face flushed in deep red. "Ha...hange..."

The pacing went faster, they were literally mindlessly thrusting into each other, their hunger for lust took over. Moments later, Levi suddenly stopped for a moment and Hange whined loudly seeing how close she was to reach her second orgasm. Looking at him, his eyes were sending her a question that she easily deciphered.

She hooked her legs all over his waist, a sly smile on her lips. "It's my safe today so..."

Just like that, Levi gave her three final thrusts before Hange felt herself convulsing, her walls tightening around his, cumming from her high. It was so tight, warm and Levi moaned softly as he reveled in this feeling. He came right after, thoroughly exhausted as his body fell limply on top of the brunette who's still catching her breath.

Hange leaned in to kiss him before they both parted their lips.

With a smile, she caressed his hair. "Are you already tired? That fast?"

Levi scowled at her. "Who said I'm tired?"

The night then soon continued wildly. Making the room reek of sweat, the sound of skin slapping, their rigid breathing and Hange's loud moans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The situation will finally be explained next chapter. ^^

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts?


End file.
